Counterpart Conferences
by Michael Weyer
Summary: In the wake of the Infinity Crisis, various forces discuss what has occurred...and what is to come. Appearances from Lucifer and Doctor Who. Second chapter featuring a pair of iconic '80s cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **I hadn't meant to do this but the "Elseworlds" event got me thinking and suddenly hit by this. Consider it a taste of things to come**

* * *

 **Earth-1. Los Angeles. The Day of the Dusting**

The chaos of the outside could be heard across the West Coast. Los Angeles was never a calm city on the best of days. When half of the population turns into dust, it turned the city into a madhouse. Fires were covering many buildings with cars crashed all over. The police were hard pressed to contain the chaos with half of their own people gone. The same was true for emergency workers, firemen and more. Looting abounded although not as severe as one might expect. Most people were too shaken by all this loss and sudden vanishing to even care about robbery.

Amenadiel had seen many a horrific sight in his time. He'd been at Sodom and Gomorrah after all. But this was beyond even him. He could feel the effects across the entire world. This was more than just a mass death or such. This was a calamity on a cosmic level unheard of. He was sure even the Silver City was trembling under the weight of it all.

As he'd expected, Lux was a bit of a mess when he entered. Tables and chairs were overthrown, showing the effects when the "Dusting" had hit the club. All that could be heard was the playing of a piano and the soft singing.

"World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed, Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right.." The handsome dark-haired man paused to take a long sip from the large glass atop the piano before going back. He was clad in a very nice suit but it showed a bit more wear than he'd usually allow it to have. His eyes seemed bleary as if somehow the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. In a way, it might have been. "It's the end of the world as we know it….It's the end of the world as we know it…" He saw the black-skinned man stepping in and barely paused. "It's the end of the world as we know it…and I feel fine…"

"Lucifer," Amenadiel stated. "You know what's happened."

"No, brother, I've spent the last seven hours with my fingers stuck in my ears humming Coldplay songs." Lucifer Morningstar scoffed as he took another drink. "Rather hard to miss half your clientele turning into dust in the middle of the room."

He got up, shaking a bit to show this was not the first bottle he'd imbued in the last several hours. He managed to get to the bar to pour another glass which he offered to Amenadiel. He was mildly surprised his brother actually took it to down half of the glass in one go. "That bad, eh?"

"It's chaos," Amenadiel stated. "Absolute chaos up and down the entire universe."

"Not just Earth?" Lucifer sighed.

"You know we don't have that much influence on other worlds but from what I've gathered, their own pantheons have been thrown into much the same situation."

"Well, doesn't take much to get them that fussy, so high and mighty..."

Amenadiel looked to him. "Have you…heard from Linda?"

Lucifer nodded slowly. "One of her co-workers answered the phone. She…." He didn't finish and Amenadiel closed his eyes in pain. "Maze too." Amenadiel's eyes snapped open in shock at that. Lucifer was busy taking a long drink. "I know, a bit surprised myself. Never saw it coming."

"How are you so calm?"

"What, I should strip off my clothes and run down the street screaming? I've done that a thousand times on a good night." Lucifer took another drink. "Besides, I had to see to the detective."

"Chloe?" Amenadiel asked. "She's not…"

"No. Not her. But her…daughter. And Dan."

Amenadiel sucked in a long breath. "Oh my…"

"Trixie went right in front of her. At least, that's what I got in between heaves of hysterical sobbing and preventing her from indulging in a bottle and then finishing it off with her service revolver. Dan was on duty when it happened."

That he was using Dan's name and not the usual "Detective Douche" told Amenadiel how seriously Lucifer was taking this. "I...didn't even realize..."

Lucifer placed the glass on the piano as he plinked on the keys. "I was with her for some time until she finally cried herself to sleep. Flew back here and thought I'd indulge in a pick me up before heading back."

"You flew? In the open?"

Lucifer smirked. "It's Los Angeles in the end times, brother, who's going to notice?" Lucifer took another swig "Let me guess, Dad decided floods were passé and went for another route?"

Amenadiel looked down. "This wasn't Father. It was…something else."

"Huh." Lucifer tapped on the keys. "So I suppose you're here to convince me to go back to Hell? I imagine they must be overwhelmed by now."

Amenadiel shook his head. "No. No one who vanished is there. Or in the Silver City."

The glass froze half-way to Lucifer's lips. "What?" He set it down as he frowned. "That's impossible."

"But true," his brother stated. "The souls of those who have passed on from accidents and such caused by the vanishings have crossed over. But not those who turned to dust. Which is proof this is an event most unnatural."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Someone stole the Detective's offspring away? And took away one of my best allies?" He stood up. "Well, then. I know what to do. First, a shower and shave. Then check back with Chloe. Then, try to find out who's responsible for this."

"And when you do?"

"Why, I do what I do best, brother." Lucifer's eyes flashed red. "I punish."

* * *

 **Today**

The elevator dinged as Chloe Decker stepped out of it. She was clad in her usual jeans and jacket over a light shirt, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Even off duty, she projected the aura of a cop. She walked into the large loft to take in Lucifer sitting at his piano. He smiled brightly, his suit as immaculate as ever. "Detective! How lovely of you to drop in!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Chloe stated. "I wasn't sure if you had…company."

"Even if I did, you're always welcome," Lucifer said. It was the usual banter but an onlooker could tell there was a tension not there before. "What brings you by?"

Chloe sighed. "I thought we still had a lot of air to clear."

"It's Los Angeles, Detective, the air is never clear."

"You know what I mean." Chloe sat across from him. "Look, finding out you're….you…was a lot to take in. I know, we kept our distance for a bit but I just…" She brushed at her hair. "I get you're not what the stories say. You're not this truly evil monster…"

"Blame it on dear old Dad, making me sound even worse."

Chloe continued. "It was hard to take. Not to mention this meant I've had my daughter hanging out with a literal demon for a while…"

"Oh, come, Maze loves the little offspring." Lucifer sipped his drink. "And both seem okay since that nasty…incident a bit back."

"Which you helped me with." Chloe looked at him carefully. "I was on the verge of eating my gun when you stopped me. You got me to handle it and hang on until Trixie could be brought back. Whatever you are, whatever else you've done..You saved me. Again."

"Now don't go making a saint out of me," Lucifer interjected. "Trust me, those are some truly annoying prats, damn dull folks. I am anything but that."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at his obvious joking. She came forward, putting a hand on his own. "The point is…I trust you. I always did, despite everything. Knowing the truth is…wild, yes. but I can handle it. All of it."

Lucifer looked at the hand, then back up at her, his face somber. "My world is very, very dangerous, Detective."

"I'm a big girl."

"Maybe not enough."

"That's my choice," she said as he came closer to him

A loud ding made them both jump back as Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm grateful you're actually using the elevator, brother but…" He stopped as he turned to take in the figure sauntering into the loft. He was a tall man with a reedy face, dressed in a suit that was head to toe bright red. His lips were curved into a smirk as he took in a startled Lucifer. "How the mighty have fallen," he stated in a cool and oily voice.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "What in the name of my domain are you doing here?" The venom in his voice instantly told Chloe whoever this newcomer was, he was not a friend.

"What, I can't drop by?"

"Not since I made it quite clear you're not welcomed here. You know the rules."

"You're quoting rules? You really have changed."

Chloe couldn't help but shiver at the way the figure took her in. She was used to lecherous gazes as a former actress, a cop and working with Lucifer for three years. But the sheer venom from this man was a bizarre combination of disgust and desire. "Is this one of your…brothers?"

"More a distant cousin," Lucifer snapped. "You know every single bad story about me? That I'm pure evil, that I barter souls, cheat people and relish in the torture of the damned?" He nodded to the figure. "He's the living embodiment of every one of them."

The man just nodded as if touched by a compliment. "What are you doing here, Mephisto?" Lucifer pressed. "Make it fast before I run out of patience."

"Now, now, Morningstar, don't be so testy." Mephisto calmly walked around the piano, placing a finger on it. As it ran along the varnish, a hissing went out as if his mere touch burned it. Chloe instinctively stepped back as Lucifer bristled. "If it wasn't for my contribution, half this planet would still be clouds of dust."

Lucifer frowned. "That was you?"

"No. But as I said, I had a hand in fixing things. Couldn't lose all those souls, after all." He smirked at Lucifer. "Ah, Morningstar, it's been too long since we had a good old-fashioned binge together. Of course, that was long before you stopped having fun."

"I'll have you know, I have more than my share," Lucifer stated. "Without your cheap tricks."

"Cheap?" The man's eyes literally flared yellow. "At least I actually care about my deals. I don't go for your pathetic 'deepest desire' bit. I don't cling to some sort of old memories of Heaven or still being a good being."

"Because you never were," Lucifer snapped. "Why else did you get kicked out into your own dimension? Because you couldn't cut it in this one. Me and Dad never saw eye to eye but him giving you the boot was one thing I will always be grateful to him for."

"At least I'm still myself," Mephisto remarked. "Not the former Prince of Darkness who's mooning over some human," he waved at Chloe. "And actually caring for her daughter."

Lucifer sighed. "We can stand here all century reminding ourselves just how much we utterly despise each other, Mephisto but how about we cut the chit-chat?" He sipped his drink. "You lose someone from your realm to here?"

"No, Mephisto replied. "Not since that little….issue in 1944. No, Lucifer, I'm here to say…you need to get your house back in order."

Lucifer made an epic eye roll. "Oh, Dad…Now you're on the bandwagon? You want me to go back to ruling Hell? Maybe you should check in with your own place first."

Mephisto glared at him. "You must have felt it, Lucifer. The changes to this reality. It's the same as mine. Things were shifted, the cosmic forces unbalanced. Even I have had to adapt." He leaned in. "The point is that things have changed massively. And there are more changes coming. They'll shake everything and that includes your Hell."

"There's more than one?" Chloe blurted.

"Each reality has its own," Lucifer said as if this was obvious knowledge. "I ran mine rather well and frankly, I'm more than happy to let it keep going on its own."

Chloe rubbed her temples. "I don't believe this. You're talking about alternate realities? Other Earths?"

"Oh, they exist," Mephisto said. "A world where, say, your dad is alive and you're still an actress and another where Lucifer is where he belongs."

"New Year's Eve at the Playboy Mansion? I can get behind that."

Mephisto leaned in to hiss at him. "Lucifer…Something is coming. Something huge that can undo at least one reality. At least one has to endure the prophecy of the Blackest Night."

Lucifer snorted. "You of all people buy into that?"

Mephisto glared at him. "Unlike you, I'm closely tied to the magic of my world as well as the cosmic powers. I do believe it, Lucifer. I don't know which reality it will hit but it will. The dead will rise. Frankly, I don't want it to be in my domain and I'm pretty sure you don't want it in yours."

Lucifer was quiet before glaring up at the other man with a set expression. "Thanks so much for the advice, happy to have seen you again, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"I'm not finished…"

"Mephisto, any minute now, a dozen archangels are going to show up ready to force you out of this reality. Personally, I'd enjoy the sight but it's hell cleaning up after them."

Mephisto glared at him before backing up. "Mark me, Lucifer…"

"No, thanks, done the tattoos already, so rather unsightly and a bitch to remove."

Lucifer shook his head. "I said my piece, Lucifer. Just know that if it happens…I warned you." He backed into the elevator which slowly shut.

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "What was that?"

Lucifer was quiet as he strummed his fingers on the piano's top. "Normally, with Mephisto, the one honest thing you can count on is that he's always lying."

"Except…"

"Except this time…I do believe he was telling the truth." Lucifer took a sip from his glass. "And that, dear Detective, should be scaring the absolute living my former home out of you."

Chloe hadn't been part of this Devil's strange world. But she knew Lucifer never lied. Which meant if he was scared about this…she should be too.

* * *

 **Earth-19999**

They stood together, the two bald figures. One was huge, nearly twenty feet tall, his eyes pure white, his head large with robes drifting around him. The other had darker skin, his uniform more elaborate with a long cape and a huge metallic collar. Strange markings covered his face as he and the other figure gazed at the planet before them. The sun was peeking over the corner of the moon, the remains of the large alien city providing an odd backdrop behind them. The chill of space meant nothing to them and despite the vacuum, each was able to speak clearly.

"You should not be here," the larger figure stated in a calm tone. "We have our rules."

"I am aware," the other figure stated in his own cool tone. "I would not wish to be here myself. Yet the circumstances of what occurred demanded that one of us…study the source."

Uatu the Watcher craned his head to study the figure known as the Monitor. "Only to study?"

The Monitor stiffened a bit. "You suggest otherwise?"

"I am aware that unlike my people, your kind have no problem interfering in the events of the worlds you observe." Uatu studied the Monitor. "You in particular have a…reputation."

"Not unearned," the Monitor admitted. "Indeed, I had been considering a…severe action in an attempt to correct inconsistencies in the Multi-verse."

"A dangerous move. Your brothers would not agree."

"They would not," the Monitor acknowledged. "However, the events brought about by Thanos and his actions have forced me to reconsider those plans. It has brought to light that the barriers between our realities are not as strong as they once were."

"Indeed," the Watcher replied. "We have felt it as well. What were once strong and strict barriers have become something…in flux." He craned his head toward the Monitor. "But that is not the only thing that concerns you. You worry that…the One…might be awakened."

"The others don't believe it," the Monitor stated. "Many consider him nothing but a myth. Others refuse to see it." He gazed upward at Uatu. "I do. And I believe you do as well." He looked down at Earth, studying how it looked so much like the one he knew yet also different. "The countdown has begun, Uatu. How long it lasts, I cannot say. But once it's started, nothing can stop its end."

"I am aware," the Watcher replied. "But you know our vow. You know I will do nothing to take part in what is coming. Neither to prevent it or to aid those in its path."

The Monitor scoffed. "You Watchers…So much power and you do nothing with it."

"We did, once," Uatu flatly stated. "And we saw the price paid for that. As you did yourselves."

The Monitor sighed. "Very true." He looked back up at the other being. "But you and I, Uatu…we are not as of the rest of our kind. We know the strength these humans have. In my worlds and your own. We know that this small, seemingly insignificant planet, in any reality, is the cornerstone the multiverse revolves around." He waved a hand toward it. "Remove it…and all of existence will crumble. Is that not worth breaking your vow to defend it?"

The Watcher was quiet before speaking. "I will see to my reality, Monitor. You may see to your own. What comes shall come, Mar Novu. We cannot stop it."

"Really?" The other man raised an eyebrow. "You can stand here and just let what is to happen occur?"

"Worlds shall live. Worlds shall die. And the multiverse will never be the same." Uatu looked back down at Novu. "Our task is to watch and monitor it all."

"And what good is that when there is no one left to know what we have observed?"

The Watcher was as silent as space itself. With a sigh, the Monitor touched his gauntlet and vanished in a flash of light. The Watcher fixed his gaze back upon Earth and did his best to ignore a rare sense of foreboding from the words of his counterpart.

* * *

 **Earth-21**

Lips lined in red lipstick accepted the dark liquid from the ceramic cup. The woman was clad in a classic Victorian-styled purple dress that fit her well. A white shirt stuck out from the top of it, showing a nice collar around her throat marked with a gold brooch. Her dark hair was done up in a bun and she sat cross-legged in the lab, one booted foot tapping on the ground. An umbrella was folded next to her as the waited patiently by the table.

She felt it first. A charge of static energy in the air and then a wind kicking up from nowhere. Then there was the loud grinding sound that grew louder and louder. From out of nowhere, a shape appeared that slowly materialized into a large blue wooden box. It settled in, allowing her to see the windows on the side and the sign saying POLICE CALL BOX.

It took a moment for the door to open and the occupant to step out. She wore blue pants that were hiked so high on her waist that her ankles could be seen. She wore a dark shirt marked with a rainbow pattern and bright suspenders connected to the pants. A long grey coat flowed around her. Her light blonde hair was cut short to frame a rather attractive face that looked like it smiled quite a lot. She wasn't doing here as she fixed her eyes on the other figure. "You."

The other woman looked the newcomer up and down before letting out a loud laugh. "Oh, really, Doctor. Even when you finally decide to copy me on gender, you need to have the worse dress sense imaginable."

"It's not like it's a choice for me," the blonde-haired woman snapped. "At least I wasn't a flashy-glow skeleton."

"Hmmm," Missy shrugged as she took another sip of her tea. "What, no shock at my being alive?'

"I gave up figuring out how you do it ages ago," the Doctor said with a wave of her hand. She took in the large chamber she had landed in. It appeared to be some sort of lab, long deserted with one wall made up of a huge chalkboard and various empty tables and shelves about. Her eyes fell on a figure lying in a corner. She stepped forward to see a skeleton clad in a bright gold and blue costume with a star at its chest. A yellow visor was settled onto its head. At its side, like a pet by its master, was a golden device that resembled a football of sorts.

The Doctor craned her head to face Missy, her face somber. "Was this you?'

Missy shook her head. "No, he was like that when I got here." She sipped her tea and rolled her eyes at the Doctor's expression. "Really, Doctor, you know I'm not the devil."

"Not for lack of trying," the Doctor muttered. She looked to Missy. "So what's the point of that summons? I know it can't be just to take in my new look."

"To talk. On what happened recently." Missy sat back in her chair, picking up her umbrella to lean on. "You felt it, Doctor. You saw what happened and you felt the effects across time and space."

The Doctor nodded. "I did. Is that how you came back?"

"No, that was more complex," Missy replied. "But in the restoration…I felt something shift, Doctor. Something altered in time itself. I'm sure you did too."

The Doctor paused. She didn't want to talk about what she felt. No matter the changes, the fact was Missy was still the Master at heart and despite their long friendship, the Doctor wasn't comfortable sharing today. Missy saw her discomfort and sighed. "Oh, come, Doctor. We've never been able to have girl talk before, enjoy the experience!"

"Listen, I showed up just to make sure it was really you and not a trap."

"If it was a trap, you'd have walked right into it."

"Admittedly, I hadn't thought quite that far ahead."

Missy tapped her umbrella on the ground. "Something is coming, Doctor. Knowing you, you would inevitably try to bungle into it. I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't."

"Right," the Doctor drawled. "Because you have my best interests at hearts."

"No, because you have a tendency to make situations even worse. What's coming may seem chaotic, Doctor but there's a plan to it. Mar one part and it all comes crashing down."

"Of the two of us, you have the history of creating massive chaos just for the hell of it."

"Very true," Missy allowed. "But I know the limits, Doctor. And what is coming is beyond anyone, even me, to try and stop. You couldn't."

The Doctor frowned. "You've always been the arrogant type but this is pushing it for you. You make it sound like it's set in stone. We both know time doesn't work that way."

"It does here," Missy responded. "I know what's coming, Doctor. More than anyone. Thanks to our late friend here and his travels. I highly suspect that those are the reason for his present state, that he looked at something he wasn't supposed to and it cost him." She nodded to the large chalkboard on the side of the room. "See for yourself."

The Doctor frowned as she slowly stepped forward. She saw the scrawling along the board, the writing clear yet somehow carrying a frantic energy to each line. They flowed, one sentence into another and seemed to be random. But the closer she looked, the more the Doctor could see a pattern to it all.

 **Who is watching?**

 **The War in the Heavens**

 **Doom will have his Day**

 **Injustice For All**

 **Cobra Rises when Cybertron Falls**

 **The Grid will be Shattered**

 **He Will Laugh Last**

 **Atlantis Can Have Only One King**

 **Who. Is watching?**

 **Knights Fall**

 **The Great Darkness**

 **The Demon has more than one Head**

 **Invasions, Secret and not**

 **Magic Under Siege**

 **Thunder Roars**

 **Paradise No More**

 **Flight of the Phoenix**

 **Who. Is. Watching?**

 **His Herald Arrives**

 **The Future is Metal**

 **Stone Comes Alive**

 **Only One can Master their Universe**

 **The Dragon will engage in Kombat**

 **Days of Future Enter the Past**

 **The Web Will Grow**

 _ **Who. Is. Watching?**_

 **Apocalypse's Age**

 **Excalibur Returns**

 **Justice Like Lightning**

 **Hell On Earth**

 **The Ghost Walks Again**

 **No Defense**

 **The Great Hunt is On**

 **Whose Will be Done?**

The Doctor turned her head to focus on Missy. "You believe all this?"

She nodded. "I do, Doctor. I very much do. All this and even more." Missy rose to her feet, facing the Doctor. Her eyes, usually glimmering with madness, were somber and serious which certainly caused the Doctor to worry. "I may be mad, Doctor…But I know some forces are never ever to be trifled with. Don't trifle with these, Doctor. Or it won't be just you that pays the price."

The Doctor shook her head. "I won't accept this. If I see something bad about to happen, I'll do my best to stop it."

Missy smiled almost sadly. "I know you will, Doctor. But just remember…We may be Time Lords…but even we can't stop destiny."

She threw out her hand, flicking something out of her fingers. It was a small disc-shaped object which the Doctor caught. She glanced at it, then up to see that Missy had vanished without a trace.

The Doctor looked down at the disc in her hands and took in its design. A bright yellow button marked with a smiling face and a dash of red liquid on the side.

She looked back at the final note scrawled on the blackboard.

 _ **WHO. IS. WATCHING**_?

It had been a very, very long time since the Doctor felt both her hearts as chilled as they were in the silent chamber with the blue and gold costumed corpse her only companion.

* * *

 **For those wondering if I had a plan or just making it up as I go…a slight answer. And a taste of the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **This one hit me suddenly as a quick addition and how it does fit into the theme as well. Consider it more set-up for what is to come down the road…**

* * *

 **Eternia**

"He's been different."

"He's not that different."

"Yeah, he is. Can't you see it?"

The mood inside the throne room of Snake Mountain was tenser than usual. The pack of bizarre creatures had long been used to the foul temperament of their ruler. Yet in the last several months, it had become darker than it had been before. Half of them had vanished in that bizarre event of sometime earlier before being restored. Their master had been one of them and since his return, his darkness had grown even more.

"He's still our master," Evil-Lyn stated. The beautiful woman was clad in her usual form fitting suit which now resembled armor more than the skin-baring outfit it had been before her vanishing. She was leaning on the huge table where the others had gathered. Beastman was sniffing, his orange fur and outfit matching his feral mood. Mer-Man was seated next to him, his scaly green skin shivering in the foul air of the mountain. Kobra Khan was next to him, the snake-like being fitting in well with the theme of the mountain.

Trap Jaw had to nod his metallic head. "Mer-Man is right. He's been changed since what happened." An echo came from his dark jaw which matched the majority of his half-cyborg body. Tri-Klops was nodding as well, his central eye a wide one while the other two on the rotating headpiece were resting. "You saw what he did to Stinkor."

"Stinkor was an idiot," Evil-Lyn snapped. "Even by our standards. Ridding him was no loss."

"But since when has he been…well…that ruthless?" Trap Jaw pressed. "You can't deny it, Evil-Lyn. He's changed."

"So have I,' she snapped. "Like him, I'm tired of you incompetents messing up so many easy plans."

"Like you did much better," Khan sniffed. "A simple task to kidnap the Queen and yet it was bungled…"

"I'm not the one who messed up having the guard under control!" Evil-Lyn snapped. "Had you just listened…"

She was cut off as the doors to the chamber opened. Everyone stood at attention as the cloaked figure marched into the throne room. A clanking sound echoed as with each step, he struck the lower part of his staff onto the ground. The top end was marked by what appeared to be the skull of a horned beast. The hood and cloak were dark blue over a darker suit. The light illuminated his face which was, for all intents and purposes, a nearly white skull. His eyes within burned with a mixture of power and malice that made anyone who saw it uncomfortable.

The warriors were silent as Skeletor marched up the stairs before turning to sit on his throne. He took a few moments to strum his fingers on the arm of the throne before speaking. "How?" The voice used to be high-pitched but recently had taken on a lower timbre in volume and power. Which made the speaker even more terrifying than he had been before.

Evil-Lyn licked her lips. "My lord…"

"All you had to do was kidnap a queen," Skeletor continued. The false calm in his voice was scarier than any of his previous wild screams. "That was all. A simple task and yet you manage to foul it up beyond comprehension."

Khan stood up. "Lord Skeletor, we did not anticipate Prince Adam…"

"Could outwit you all and whisk his mother to safety?" Skeletor sniffed. "Granted, few would have given that brat any credit for his intelligence. Yet the fact it was him, not He-Man," he spat the name out. "Who defeated you makes it even worse." He rose up as everyone instinctively took a step back. "At least you can claim He-Man gives you a fight but the prince?" He shook his head. "To lose to that child proves your complete incompetence, Khan. Which is of no use to me."

Kobra Khan swallowed. "Lord Skeletor, please, just give us one more chance…"

"I am not in a giving vein this day."

With that hissed reply, Skeletor threw out his hand. A blast of energy arced out to strike Khan. The figure screamed in agony as his body caught on fire, the odor horrific to anyone inside the room. Khan howls continued even as his body was engulfed and incinerated. In seconds, nothing was left but a pile of ash.

A shocked silence filled the chamber. Everyone present just stared in horror at what had been Khan before looking up to Skeletor. Their master was glowering at them coldly. "I have had enough," he hissed. "Enough foolishness. Enough incompetence. Enough of this… _crap_!" He lifted up his staff and Tri-Klops literally ducked under the table, expecting bolts of energy to fly at any moment. "From here on out, any failure shall be subject to the harshest penalties. I will not allow your bungling to ruin my plans."

He glared down at them all. "Oh, I heard what you said. That I've changed. And you're right. Turning to dust made me realize how I have been wasting my time, my power and my potential. But no longer." He pointed a finger at them. "Once, you were a group of warriors with promise. Somehow, you became this band of bumbling buffoons who enjoy a good time." He rose to his feet, grasping the staff. "The party is over. It's time we got back to the business of being evil."

He began walking down the steps as the others pulled back. Evil-Lyn was the only one not showing absolute fear as Skeletor faced her. "You are to be my general now," he hissed. He reached to brush a metal-covered glove against her face and Evil-Lyn shivered. "Be warned, Evil-Lyn. I will no longer tolerate your own plans and double-crosses. If you ever try to stab me in the back, you will regret it."

He spun about and began marching to the rear doorway. "I shall be in my private chambers on my own…task. When I return, I want a full accounting of our troops and our strengths." He craned his head back to look at them. "Oh and someone inform the Cobra Kult they're going to need a new representative."

The room was silent as he exited before everyone let out simultaneous sighs of relief. "This…isn't good is it?" Trap Jaw intoned.

"No, it's not." Evil-Lyn paused before smiling. "Not for Eternia."

* * *

The coldness of his chambers was a welcome feeling for Skeletor. It allowed him time to think and muse, free of those incompetents. The experience of a few months earlier had been an epiphany for him. He had no idea what had happened or how it was undone but Skeletor was grateful for it. Because it had opened his eyes to how he had gone from a feared warlord to a near joke. That he had wasted far too much time and energy on foolish schemes when true power was out there for the taking. He was ready to finally unleash his potential.

It was why he was creating this portal before him. The shimmering gateway was connected to a source of energy he had been tracking for some time. One in another dimension and yet the power it held was enticing. Taking a breath, Skeletor entered the portal. He felt the waves of energy strike him before he finally exited into the chamber of a temple.

The temple was huge, Skeletor could easily see that. It was mostly bare and carried the musk of an area few living creatures had been in for centuries. The chamber was dominated by a pool that bubbled with some sort of inhuman energy, the frame leading to a quartet of stone spikes. Set in the corners around it were four huge statues, each boasting an animal-like face. A stone path led from the pool to a small platform holding a skull-shaped artifact with what looked like a stone coffin standing upright.

Skeletor took the chamber in, feeling the dark energies around it. He glanced up at the statues and how the red gems in their eyes seemed to follow him. Skeletor simply gave a smirk as he headed to the pool. He leaned toward it, looking inside to feel its energy. This was a source of evil power that rivaled anything in Eternia. Which made it just what Skeletor wanted.

He felt it before he heard it. The familiar energies of a portal opening behind him. He turned with his staff raised in time to see the figure exiting. His uniform was dark blue for most of it with black striping around the arms and waist. His chest was dominated by a huge red bat symbol. His grotesque face was pure white, even more than Skeletor's was. His solid red eyes glared at Skeletor and fangs could be seen in his mouth as he growled out. "It's been a long time, Skeletor."

"Hordak," Skeletor replied in a harsh tone. "Not nearly long enough."

"Still mad about the last time?'

"You ruined my plans."

"You ruined mine first."

Skeletor glared. "What are you doing here, bat-ears?"

"The same as you. And aren't we beyond childish insults by now?" Hordak carefully paced about, Skeletor on high alert. "Did you get…dusted?" Skeletor slowly nodded as Hordak went on. "Me too. Which made me realize how I was wasting too much time with that foolish rebellion than ruling as I should have. That it was time to take steps to attain my own power."

"Which is why I'm here." Skeletor stated, his fingers tightening on his staff. "And I shall not let you stop me."

"Of course, you want all that power for yourself."

"I must possess all or I possess nothing."

"Ugh, that all or nothing attitude. I always said reaching too far would be your undoing."

"The only undoing happening here is yours."

Hordak let out a sigh. "Must we really do this?'

"Alas, we must."

With that, Skeletor lifted his staff and unleashed a blast from it. Hordak raised his arm to transform it into a shield which deflected the bolt. The arm then turned into a cannon to fire out his own blast which Skeletor ducked. The two move about the pool, each firing blasts at the other. A few struck the walls, causing the temple to shake. Had either looked up, they would have seen the eyes of the statues suddenly glow brightly.

Hordak growled as a bolt glanced his shoulder. "Still so proud of your magic..."

"Better than your technology," Skeletor fired back as he fired another blast. Hordak dodged it before unleashing a barrage of cannon fire that Skeletor had to move quickly to avoid. The temple shook once more under the bolts flying about.

" _Who….dares?!"_

Skeletor and Hordak stopped at the sudden rasping voice cutting through the air. They both turned their heads to see the stone sarcophagus inside the mouth of the skull slowly opening with a grinding sound. A figure slowly shambled out of the skull, dark red cloak torn and ragged. It rested on a hunched figure wrapped completely in white cloth and rags. All that could be seen was most of his face which was dark blue with bright solid red eyes.

"Who dares disturb my sanctuary?" the figure continued in that deep rasp.

"That would be us," Hordak stated. "I'm Hordak, leader of the Horde and rightful ruler of Etheria."

Skeletor held his staff out toward the figure. "I am Skeletor, lord of Snake Mountain and rightful ruler of Eternia."

Hordak snorted. "Please. You can't defeat some muscle-bound oaf, let alone the royal family."

"And you can barely contain some pitiful rebellion led by said oaf's sister!"

" _Silence_!" The mummy spoke out. He took both of the men in carefully. "I sense your power. And your evil. An evil that may indeed rival my own. You could not enter this temple without the Spirits sensing your darkness." His eyes narrowed. "Yet I do not allow intruders onto this world. It is mine, not yours. The power within is mine and no one else's."

Skeletor smirked. "Then perhaps we should take it from you." Hordak nodded as he let his arm turn back into a cannon.

The mummy let out a slow cackle. "Indeed? You wish to test me, do you? So be it…"

Hordak snorted. "You think you can fight us? You can barely walk!"

In response, the figure spread out his arms and spoke out in a stronger voice. "Ancient spirits of evil…."

The eyes of the statures lit up brightly as a wind suddenly picked up through the chamber. It blew the rags and cloak of the figure as he stood straighter.

" _Transform this decayed form…."_

The wrappings appeared to vanish around the body which grew in size as well as physique. The skin underneath revealed a strong figure of blue skin with powerful muscles. At his chest was what appeared to be a symbol of two black asps wrapped together which briefly glowed. Skeletor and Hordak exchanged uneasy looks as they realized things had taken a serious turn.

" _To_ …."

The cloak had become a long cape with the hood pulled back, revealing an elaborate crown which had matching snakes on the side. He was barefoot with gold anklets and bracelets as well as an elaborate wrap about his waist. A few of the wrappings remained about his body as he threw his head back and bristled with newly born power.

" _ **Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!"**_

Skeletor and Hordak both stepped back as the figure threw out his hands. Blasts of red energy struck out to drive both of them back. They stumbled about the pool before ending up ducking for cover together. Hordak winced as a blast of energy ripped over his head before looking to Skeletor. "All right. Let's get rid of this fool and then go back to killing each other."

"Good plan," Skeletor agreed. They leapt to their feet, dodging Mumm-Ra's blasts to fire off dark energy of their own. Hordak dodged one blow as he concentrated. A shimmer came over his body as his entire form took on the shape of a rocket. He didn't do this too much but it was effective as he blasted toward Mumm-Ra. The figure was about to move when a blast from Skeletor knocked him into Hordak's path and sent him flying against a wall.

Skeletor was moving in, his staff spinning as he unleashed a blast of flame. Mumm-Ra snarled as it struck him and answered back with a blast of his own. Skeletor blasted him with a punch as Hordak moved in, his arm now a sharp sword stabbing Skeletor in the back. He hissed in agony before lashing out at Hordak, knocking him back. That left him open for Skeletor to slam him in the gut with his staff to knock him back. Mumm-Ra responded with dual blasts of dark magic that drove the two away.

Mumm-Ra was smiling. "Ah...It has been far too long since I faced a true challenge!" He unleashed more magical blasts at the duo. "I may actually keep you two alive for a bit after I defeat you! I can use some sparring dummies!"

Skeletor looked to Hordak. "Remember Tar Swamp?" Hordak nodded as Skeletor unleashed a blast from his staff that was a bright light. Mumm-Ra stepped back, startled as Hordak transformed one arm into a large ram and the other into a shield. He charged forward to slam both into Mumm-Ra's chest. The mummy was snarling and about to attack when he saw his reflection in the brightness of Hordak's shield.

The scream was so inhuman that it drove Skeletor and Hordak back. Mumm-Ra was shaking as he backed away, his hands covering his face. He leapt upward and began to fly off, reaching the hole at the top of the pyramid before exiting.

Skeletor smiled as he watched the figure vanish. He then spun around, his staff raised up. He stopped as he saw Hordak standing right before him, his cannon arm pointed at Skeletor's face. Hordak also froze as he saw Skeletor's staff thrust at his own face. They stood silently, each just glaring at the other, each prepared to unleash their power.

Hordak finally spoke up. "I've been thinking…"

"Did you strain yourself?"

"I'm being serious." Hordak actually appeared to be. "What are we doing?" As Skeletor frowned, Hordak went on. "Why do we keep doing this? We fight it out with each other, each trying to show the other up but we're too evenly matched. We fight, we cause a mess and who benefits? He-Man and She-Ra, that's who."

Skeletor had to concede the point as Hordak went on. "What happened just now? You and me? That felt good. That felt like the old days."

"We hated each other in the old days," Skeletor was quick to point out.

"Very true," Hordak agreed. "But we did a lot of good. Well, bad. We did it well. We raised hell better than anyone before or since." Hordak slowly backed up. "Maybe that can happen again."

"What are you proposing?"

"That's it's time we buried the hatchet. And not in each other's backs."

"Team up?" Skeletor managed to sniff despite not having a nose. "That would never last."

"It doesn't have to," Hordak insisted. "Think about it, Skeletor. We find the source of power on this world and we use it. Together. We marshal all our forces for a combined assault. We finally deal with those muscle-bound morons once and for all. Eternia can be yours, Etheria will be mine." He set his jaw. "Then…only then… _after_ all our enemies are crushed….Then we can finally settle once and for all who's better."

Skeletor mulled over the words for a long moment. Then, he backed up, lowering his staff. Hordak allowed his arm to transform to normal as he nodded. "All right. An alliance then."

Hordak grinned. "Admit it, Skeletor. We always were a lot more fearsome together. It's time we used that on others for a change."

The two grasped hands in a long shake. They then looked up at the four statues above. "Right now…" Skeletor stated. "Let's see what these 'spirits' can give us."

Hordak grinned as the two began to go to work.

* * *

A mile, away, Mumm-Ra finally came to a stop in mid-air as he recovered. The sight of his own visage was something he could never truly take, no matter the power. Yet that was not the true pain facing him. It was the realization that the two beings he had just met could actual rival him. Not in power but in sheer evil. And now they were in his home.

He looked to it and could see the lightning flash, bolts of red ripping through the sky. There was a battle taking place, between the Spirits and Skeletor and Hordak. As much as he knew the power of his masters, Mumm-Ra had a bad feeling about their chances against those two. Whatever magics they used were beyond Third Earth. Should they emerge triumphant, then this entire world was in danger.

Mumm-Ra had his pride yet he was intelligent enough to know that some fights could be beyond him. This world and its power was to be his, not some invaders. Yet he knew his chances of fighting them and their armies on his own were poor. And forget counting on those idiot Mutants to be an effective force.

Thus, as much as it galled every ounce of his spirit...there was only one place for Mumm-Ra to go.

* * *

It glistened in the sunlight like a mighty statue. For miles around, the huge white temple could be seen, dominated by the purple cats head on top. The main building sloped perfectly to resemble a cat's body, complete with "fists" that housed enough firepower to stall any enemy advance. At the chest of the "cat" was the bright red symbol with a black cat's head that had become known to all corners of Third Earth.

It was more than a home, it was a fortress. It had to be for the army that lived within.

In the main training area, the powerful form of Lion-O continued his morning exercises. His blue cloth suit fit his well-muscled form as he moved through his standard training moves. The Sword of Omens was in its "quiet" state yet still an effective tool for his training. His red hair flowed behind him as the lord of the Thundercats began his morning routine.

Nearby, Panthro and Tygra were sparring. The grey-skinned muscle man was leaping out, his nunchucks flashing as he attacked his partner. Tygra leapt upward, easily avoiding the nunchucks and Panthro's spiked suit. He already had his whip out and swinging to try and catch Panthro by the legs. Panthro just managed to avoid it as Tygra landed on his feet for another strike.

There was a familiar gust of wind as Cheetara appeared in the doorway in a blur of movement. The beautiful woman entered, her blonde hair flowing back as her orange outfit mixed with her checkered skin. "Just got a report from the Tower. They've confirmed those odd readings from the area of Mumm-Ra's temple."

Lion-O sighed. "I suppose it was too much to hope he would have been destroyed in that Event."

"We came back," Tygra stated, nodding to himself and Panthro. "It stands to reason he would as well."

"Whatever he has planned, it can't be good for any of us," Panthro stated.

"I still wish we knew what it was," Lion-O mused. "To have half of Third Earth vanish and then come back was beyond even Mumm-Ra's power. Even Jaga couldn't tell us much of the source."

"You'd think being dead would broaden his knowledge," Panthro couldn't help but joke.

It was at that very moment that the alarms echoed throughout Cat's Lair. " _Everyone_!" Wilykit's voice echoed. " _The main chamber! Now!"_

Naturally, Cheetara was first, racing off in a gust. The others were quick to follow, coming to the main observation chamber of the base. Wilykit and Wilykat were there, the twins holding what weapons they could at the ready. Snarf was in a corner, cowering and growling. Their eyes were focused on the figure that was lying on the ground that was slowly rising up.

Lion-O had the Sword of Omens out and extended instantly. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Mumm-Ra slowly brought himself up. It was clear he'd been through some sort of ordeal as he was attempting to straighten himself. "I…did not come…for a fight…Thundercats," Mum-Ra snarled.

"Really." Lion-O was dubious to say the least. "Then what did you come for?'

Their oldest and greatest enemy looked up at him and uttered two words Lion-O would never have expected to come from his lips.

"Your aid."

* * *

 **I was going for a mix of Skeletor between the classic cartoon and Frank Langella's magnificent performance in the 1987 movie. More classic for the Thundercats as the original cartoon had a charm the later reboot lacked. Just a wild idea that will play a bigger part down the road.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **This is another one that hit me out of the blue and how it can lead to some intriguing ideas.**

* * *

 **Earth-19999**

 **The Moon**

The chamber would be the size of the entire Pentagon by how human beings measured distance. The figure standing in its center appeared nearly fifty feet tall although this was merely a height he had chosen for himself for this task. He stood before the mountain of globes that floated before him. Many showcased images inside them that were constantly shifting about. Even the greatest computer on Earth would have a difficult time understanding the myriad of events occurring at once. Yet the Watcher was able to take it all in easily.

He was as immobile as a statue but his mind whirled on a constant basis. His bald head shone under the lights with his huge pupiless eyes fixated on the shifting globes. He wore a simple white gown with a blue sash and cloak around from one shoulder to wrap around it. Even as he watched the globes, he was fully aware of the figure striding into the chamber from one of the upper balconies of the home.

The eyes didn't move yet he was able to see the figure striding in. The blue cloak flowed behind him to cover the dark suit with a disc on a chain hanging from his neck. The large hat on his head kept the upper part of his face covered no matter where he stepped or how the light struck him. He stopped at the edge of the balcony to take in the globes before him. "Watcher."

"Stranger," the large figure stated. "You are not one to cross the barriers of realities often."

"Current events have forced my hand," The Phantom Stranger stated. "I understand I am not the only one of another reality to visit you."

"You are not," the Watcher confirmed. "You feel the struggle as well."

The Stranger nodded. "Myself and Fate. Both my own and another of another Earth. We are having difficulty maintaining the boundaries between realities. You must know that."

"I do." The Watcher waved a hand and a globe slowly lifted up from the pile to float toward him. It showcased what appeared to be the Avengers but their looks were different. Hawkeye was wearing a purple costume with a large headpiece, the Wasp was in a bright yellow uniform, Captain America's uniform was also different and Thor was wearing a helmet while still wielding Mjlonir. "This Earth is much like the one below us now but with several differences in their heroes."

The image in the globe shifted to show another set of Avengers. This time, Hawkeye's uniform was sleeker without a mask while the Falcon wore a more complex suit with what appeared like real feathers rather than the complex wing harness. "This is another, also much alike but the differences are clear. It is a struggle keeping them far apart from this reality we occupy. You know the issues of pure doppelgangers coming together. The mix of personalities and alike forms is far greater a risk than those of two different Earths coming together. "

"Agreed," the Stranger intoned. "There are such realities much like the one I reside in. The Fates and myself are working to prevent them from crossing over. Such as when the Flashes journeyed to Earth-21. It took a swift effort to get them to leave before their presence destabilized the boundaries further. When it comes to close counterparts, it is more vital separating them than Earths that are much different."

The Watcher paused before glancing toward him. "But you have not always been successful." It was not a question.

The Stranger bowed his head. "No. No, I fear there has been a…crossing over from another Earth. One where the lives of the heroes and villains take a…more fanciful direction. Only two so far…and yet the implications of them upon another Earth are large."

The Watcher let out a sigh. "Are they upon your Earth?"

"No, another. But we know that if such crossings become too common…the implications upon the multiverse are huge."

The Watcher frowned as best as he could. "Are they...troublesome?"

"Immensely so," the Stranger acknowledged. "One is a danger to many Earths. The other is nothing but a pure force for chaos. Their arrival can be a danger not just to that Earth but others as well."

"It is increasing," the Watcher noted. "With each incursion, the barriers weaken further and destabilize the entire multiverse. There is an order to it all, Stranger and these disturbances threaten to ruin that."

The Stranger faced him with a stern expression. "You know who is observing us. Don't you?'

The Watcher nodded. "I do. And we both know that while it is best he simply watches…should he interfere, it may be beyond any of us to stop his actions."

"There are others who will not agree."

"They do not see what we do." The Watcher looked to the Stranger. "Another Crisis is coming, Stranger. And it shall not be the last. The ultimate one is still upon the horizon. For all we know, these crossings are the prelude to it all."

"Perhaps," the Stranger allowed. "But we know the preludes are rarely the calm before the storm, Uatu."

The Watcher merely bowed his head before turning his attention back to the globes before him. The Stranger took a moment to look at him before turning and marching away to vanish into the shadows, leaving the Watcher to note once more how much more challenging his task had become.

* * *

 **Earth-51**

 **Gotham City**

The loft was as lavish as could be expected for the most infamous criminal in Gotham City. It was laid out with huge gold plating on the furniture and plenty of it on the walls and decorations. The sole inhabitant lay on the ground, clad in a pair of dark pants and an open white shirt to show his pale chest marked with tattoos. His face was pure white with green hair cut quite short. He let out a tired sigh as he ground his gold-plated teeth together. He was, to be honest, bored. That was it, just bored.

Sure, being the top crime boss in town was something. He had enough cops on the payroll to keep him safe and all that. Even with Harley spending more time with that idiotic Suicide Squad, he could still handle himself. Yet he just felt like it was a chore getting out of bed in the morning. The Bat was so busy with his Justice buddies and the effort to humble simple cops just wasn't worth the hassle these days. No, he needed something new in his life. Something unique, something to get the juices flowing. He just didn't know what it was.

He was so lost in his thoughts that it took a few moments to hear the screams outside in the other room. He lifted his head up, looking out at the door to the other room. The screaming appeared to stop and he slowly rose to his feet. He headed toward the door, more curious than concerned about the men outside. He opened it to head into the main part of the penthouse. Normally, his boys would be sitting around, watching TV, playing cards and waiting for their boss to give the word.

Instead, he found a charnel house.

One man had his head shoved through a nearby slot machine. Another was sprawled over a table with what looked like a large cane shoved through his eye. Another lay with his face smoking from the acid that had half-melted it. Others were simply sprawled about, a few with gunshot wounds but the rest all boasting massive grins on their dead faces.

The Joker licked his lips, not really caring about the fate of his men but rather who was out there. He was just moving in when he felt a hand slap him on the back. Instantly, his entire body reacted to a massive electrical shock, stiffening in place and howling in agony. He slumped to the ground, shaking hard as he felt his limbs give way. He coughed as he tried to recover from the pain. He lay on the ground, looking up to see the figure that was leaning down staring at him.

"Do you want to know why I picked you?"

He just blinked in confusion as he took in the face so much like his own but seemingly extended with a wider jaw and darker eyes. The hair was longer but green and the grin was even wider. The outfit was a classic suit, mostly purple complete with spats with a bright orange shirt and green tie. He was sliding a joy buzzer off his purple glove as he continued to speak.

"I saw a few other versions out there, you know. Some were really, really out there. I mean, there's one where we look like a truly demented punk clown of some sort, that's really not fun. There's another where I just sound too damn serious. A couple others aren't too bad and I don't mind them much. Now, one version was just makeup and a scarred face but I kind of liked him. He got the chaos of things and how to enjoy yourself so I let him go by. But you, on the other hand…oh, I had to target you."

He hopped on the side of a couch, crossing his legs as he looked down at the fallen figure. "Because you are just…pathetic. Look at you." He waved at the man's outfit. "The tattoos? That's just gauche, really and mars my beautiful face up. The gold teeth, ugh, how hard it must be cleaning out those things. And your fashion, if we can call it that, is horrendous. But it's your behavior that really sticks in my craw. You're just a nasty thug, a hood with a little joy but nothing like you should be doing."

He waved his hands around. "Where is the style? Where is the panache? Where are the epic schemes? Making fish look like you? The creative death traps for Batman? Hell, when was the last time you just went on a wild drive and tossed pies of poison gas at people?" He shook his head. "Take away the hair and smile and what are you? You're a lame take on Black Mask or someone like that. You are not worthy of bearing our name in any way. You don't try to teach people the joke, you _are_ the joke." He shook his head. "I am the Daniel Day-Lewis of crime, my friend. Whereas you are Adam Sandler."

He straightened up as he brushed as his coat. "This town..this world…deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm going to give it to them. As for you, I believe that it's past time that you got the treatment you truly deserve."

The smile grew broadly and the last thing the Joker heard was that cackling laughter before the wicked grin lunged at him.

* * *

 **The Himalayas**

The throne room was mostly silent as Talia entered it. She brushed at her long dark hair as she carefully entered the throne room, taking in the various classic artifacts and statues that had been in the temple since it was founded centuries earlier. A huge map of the world was on one wall with various circles and markings made on it. A globe was situated at the center along with a variety of weapons and suits of armor.

At the throne sat her father, lost in thought. As ever Ra's al Guhl struck a dashing figure, his hair cut short with grey in his beard, clad in his usual dark green suit. While he appeared to be in his forties, he carried himself as a man far stronger and more capable than anyone could imagine. That was correct given his current standing as the Demon's Head.

"Father," she intoned in her accented voice. She struck a stunning figure herself with her flawless beauty, her lush dark hair flowing about her tanned face and clad in a tight leather jumpsuit. While beautiful, she had an edge to herself with her smooth walk and the aura of a woman ready to become lethal at any moment. The sword at her back and the knives at her belt and boot proved that. "We have heard from our scouts in Switzerland."

"Do they know what happened?" Ra's asked in his dark accented voice that carried traces of a language long lost to modern civilization.

Talia shook her head. "No. They found the Pit already used up. Its energies drained already."

Ra's frowned, his fingers stepped together. "This is very concerning. For one to know where the Pits are is bad enough. I had thought perhaps the Detective had stepped up his efforts to discover and destroy them. But he would never use one himself."

Talia frowned. "No, he would not. I have tempted him with it, especially given his age but Bruce refuses."

Ra's glanced at her. "Daughter, I had hoped your infatuation…"

"I cannot control where my heart lies, Father."

"You must if it interferes with our efforts," Ra's snapped. He sobered. "For now, we must discover who is using these Pits. Someone who cannot handle its effects can be most dangerous upon this world."

"Then it is fortunate that I know the effects quite well."

At the deep accented voice, Talia spun around, her hand instantly pulling out a gun that she had aimed at the figure striding carefully into the room. He was wearing a long cloak with a hood over his head, his bearing almost regal as if he owned the place. He seemed to not mind her in the least, his gaze focused upon Ra's.

For his part, Ra's merely arched an eyebrow. "I must give you my congratulations. To penetrate my sanctum without discovery is impressive enough. To reach my presence proves that I must discipline my League." He rose up carefully. "I do warn you that I shall not be an easy target."

"Who sent you?" Talia snapped. "A government or one of my father's enemies? Savage? Kobra?"

"No one sends me," the man responded. "As for how easily I was able to enter…I have found it quite easy to penetrate a fortress that matches one I helped design." He drew back his hood and let it fall with his cloak. He wore a mostly green suit that looked very expensive but also fit his frame well with the a high-collared cloak flowing behind him. His face was older but bore a regal majesty to it, dominated by a short beard at either side of his chin, a widow's peak to his hair and white at his temples.

Talia blinked, glancing at him, then at her father. Ra's had to fight to control his emotions as he took in a figure who seemed so much like himself. "Who are you?"

"You," the figure stated. "Or one as you from another Earth. A world somewhat like this one but many differences."

Ra's arched an eyebrow. "You will forgive me if I find that difficult to believe."

The other man smiled thinly before speaking in a thick dialect that Talia could only grasp traces of. Ra's eyes widened as he heard it. He responded in the same language which the newcomer easily answered. Ra's slowly licked his lips before speaking in English. "The only other man who knew that language fell at my sword four hundred years ago."

The stranger smiled. "As I said, we are much alike." He carefully paced the room. "We have much the same problems. Particularly the Detective although mine is younger. It is a reason I came to this Earth. I do apologize for the use of that Pit but I had to rejuvenate myself as the journey took much out of me."

He paused before Talia, taking her in carefully. "Hmmm…Different than my daughter and yet, I sense you are just as skilled." He looked to Ra's. "It is intriguing how alike our worlds are and yet how much different."

Ra's frowned deeply. "On your…Earth….Are there still the same problems?"

The other Ra's scowled. "There are. Corporations dominate, pollution marks the planet, population expanding beyond all control. Human geed and stupidity threaten to make it even worse. Like you, I have attempted to correct the problem and cull the populace. And, like you, I have been opposed by the Detective and others." He looked to Ra's carefully. "This is why I have managed to reach out to you. Although it required allying with one I normally disdain, I believe it is worth the effort."

Ra's crossed his arms carefully. "What are you proposing?"

His counterpart faced him. "The Lazarus Pits. They exist on my Earth and do on yours. And they do on other Earths as I understand it. An energy pool that works on multiple Earths with the same effects." He arched an eyebrow. "Have you ever considered just where the source of that power can come from? And how it can be harnessed?"

Ra's took in his words, the implications sinking in to him. "Such a power…if it could be used…and perhaps even unleashed…"

"It would mean much chaos," the other Ra's stated. "But the after effects upon the Earth can be beneficial in the end." He faced his other self and spread out his hand. "This world has rejected the efforts of the Demon's Head. But…if you shall forgive the turn of phrase…perhaps this is a case where two Heads are better than one."

Ra's mused on this for a long moment. He then extended a hand. "Welcome…brother."

"And you as well…brother."

Talia watched the two shake hands and for the briefest of moments had a true flash of sympathy for what was coming for her beloved.

* * *

The factory was normally shut down at this time of night but was currently looking at capacity. The call had gone out through the criminal underworld and the curiosity had grown enough to allow over a hundred high-ranking gang bosses and a few super-villains to join together. Each had been struck by the bizarre sight before them.

Atop a catwalk overlooking a huge vat was the Joker. But not the Joker they had known, the wild man with the tattoos and crazy behavior. This was more of a clownish Joker in a nice suit standing beside a coffin that housed the body of the Joker they all knew. The vat was steaming with various acids that gave off a foul smell but the Joker seemed to be putting up with it. With great ceremony, he removed his hat and placed it under his arm. Clearing his throat, he began to talk to the assembled group.

"Dear friends…Today is the day the Clown cried. Not for the passing of one man, you see but the passing of a dream. A dream of a version of myself who did succeed on his epic quest to teach the Bat how life is a grand ultimate joke. He did well at first, even robbing the Bat of the annoying Bird. Of getting his own Harley. He had a good start. Sadly, like many a fine artist, he lost his way.

"Really, what has he been up to? Sheer brutality and attacks. No panache to it all, no art. He was bad, very, very bad and not in the good way. No, he could have ruled this town and instead he transformed into just another third-rate thug who is a disgrace to our fine name." His face tightened. "Nothing but a green-haired fool with too much gold in his teeth, whose plans are farcical in their inception, idiotic in their execution and just plain dull to boot! Who cared for more the cash than the chaos!" Spittle was flying from his mouth at this point. "Who had the most obnoxious dress sense imaginable! A horrific pretender not fit to _lick the dirt off my spats_!"

He took a deep breath and grinned. "But I digress…." He waved his hands. "The time has come to give this town a new Joker! A happy soul that knows you have to balance the fun with the mayhem! Who knows that the joke is all that matters and how to properly execute a punch line. It's a brand new day in Gotham, boys and girls! And it starts now."

He pulled a lever as the platform carrying the coffin slowly raised up. The Joker raised a kazoo to his mouth to blare out his take on "Taps" as the coffin slid down the platform. It fell before hitting the acid, floating for a few moments before finally sinking into the liquid.

The Joker finished his "playing" and bowed his head with a somber expression. He then looked up and grinned. "Well, that was fun! Who's for Chinese?"

He sauntered down the catwalk as he faced the group below him. "Now, I'll admit, gassing you all to death as a topper was highly tempting. However, I need to understand my audience before I embark upon my routines like any good comic should. So, you can all go to your places and tell your bosses and underlings that there's a new Joker in town. A better Joker." His grin shifted to one of menace. "A deadlier Joker. One who won't take to someone else trying to steal his thunder, especially with the Bat."

One mohawked gangster in a dark suit frowned. "Maybe you took out the old Clown but the Bat is something else."

The Joker arched an eyebrow. "So this town is tough, eh?" He grinned brightly. "Wait till they get a load of me…"

With that, he threw his head back and let out a cackle of laughter that seemed to echo for miles. And without knowing why, across Gotham City, every resident felt themselves suddenly shuddering.

* * *

 **So the DCCU Earth gets a few visitors from the DC Animated Universe. Let's face it, the DCCU Joker is really terrible despite Leto being a great actor, he just lacks the great charm and style of the character. And the idea of the Joker and Ra's from a "cartoonish" world that's really more serious than it seems interacting with the DCCU is interesting.**

 **And also addressing how there's a reason Earths that are almost direct counterparts to each other are being kept from interacting as much due to various cosmic issues (and also a bit easier for said writer).**

 **BTW, the Earths the Watcher sees in the start are for the** _ **Avenger's Earth's Mightiest**_ _ **Heroes**_ **and the separate** _ **Avengers**_ **cartoon shows.**

 **And the Joker references various other animated Batman universes as well as a few films.**

 **So obviously can imagine Mark Hamill and David Warner as voices of the DCAU Joker and Ra's with appearances like the cartoon. Meanwhile, for Earth-51 Ra's, think Oded Fehr with Priyanka Chopra as Talia.**

 **All comments welcomed as usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Some might notice a bit of a shift in the summaries for my various IC tales referencing a "Phase 1." That's because I'm shifting up some plans and laying in more set-up before IC 2. And no, that will not be a straight take on CW's** _ **Crisis**_ **as I have much different plans for future epics as well.**

 **For now, continuing to look at a few "talks" that set the stage of what is to come….**

* * *

 **Earth-1**

As the monitors flickered on, Oliver Queen settled back into his chair. It was quiet in the Arrow Lair with the rest of the team off on various missions. Only Felicity was with him, going over some logs as he prepared for the conference. On one monitor was the familiar face of Barry Allen offering a smile. On the other was the more serious countenance of Jefferson Pierce from Freeland. "Barry, Jefferson, glad you could make it."

"It's no problem," Barry said. "We've been handling things okay in Central."

"How's…" Oliver took a breath. "Your daughter?"

Barry winced slightly. "Still weird hearing that. But yep, she's still handling being in our time. She still can't find a way back to her home period. According to her, the entire Dusting was never supposed to happen. She thinks it may have shifted things up somehow so she's stuck here for the time being."

"Huh….She come more clean on things?" Oliver had visited Central City a few weeks earlier on a case and it hadn't taken long to sense Nora was hiding something.

Barry's face soured. "She did. Let's just say, it's a personal thing. I wasn't happy about it at first but…I'm trying to handle it." The tone of his voice made it clear it was still a tricky subject and Oliver decided to let it go. "How are things with you?"

"Not bad," Oliver stated. "Felicity and I are getting better. I admit, her attitude has changed since she came back, more supportive even if she can call me out but not with as much judgement this time around."

"Huh, Iris too," Barry noted. "Guess death and rebirth has a way of shifting your attitude.

"Sitting right here," Felicity spoke up. "Although I have to agree with what is being said and really annoyed at how I used to be."

"This isn't just catching up, is it?" Pierce stated more than asked. "What's up, Queen?"

Oliver took a breath. "I've been hearing from John and Layla as well as a few old contacts in Washington. There's been some growing buzz lately on some…measures involving metahumans."

The Flash and Black Lightning both perked up at that. "What kind of…measures?" Jefferson asked in a tight voice.

"Right now, it's just minor talk about possible checks, balances and such," Oliver responded. "But Layla thinks some in Congress might be pushing for more. Maybe some registration or official records of metahumans."

Jefferson's eyes narrowed. "Is that all?"

"No," Oliver admitted. "But they're not going to come out and say what else they'd want. Right now, it's just talk but it could become more down the road."

Barry blew out a breath. "Damn. I guess I should have known something like this would be coming up. Frankly, I'm shocked it hasn't happened already. Especially with what Central City puts out in terms of metahuman criminals."

"It makes a lot of people nervous," Oliver said. "I actually get it. I know you guys are good and so are the ones you work with. Problem being, a lot of metahumans don't have your morals."

"So we all just get lumped together?" Jefferson snapped. "Because that's what folks in power tend to do, judge everyone by the bad apples."

"No one is doing that," Oliver pressed. "But you have to admit, Jefferson, seeing gangsters or other people throwing out some super-powers isn't a way to get some people on your side."

"Which side?" Jefferson responded. "Because I've got a very bad history with folks saying I'm on the wrong side of an issue because of what I am."

"This isn't about your skin color…"

"The hell it isn't. We black people know all about how it is to be judged by what we look like, not what we do. I see it every single day and you haven't. It's a struggle you can't get."

Oliver glared. "I have been through a lot you haven't, Pierce. Don't talk to me about struggle."

Jefferson leaned forward. "Listen, Queen. You've been through a lot of hell I haven't. I get that. But at the end of the day…you're rich _and_ you're white. You can _never_ know what I go through. Not me, not my daughters, not my wife."

"I know that anyone, regardless of skin color, who goes around throwing lightning bolts is not someone the public is willing to trust."

"This from the guy who dresses in a hood and put arrows in people?! And unlike you, I don't kill."

"My city isn't yours."

"You're damn right it's not so don't start pulling the "white savior" card of coming down and trying to help us poor dumb darkies who just need help solving all our problems!"

"Okay, easy," Barry cut in, his hands raised as if he could physically get between the two. "Let's get off the really uncomfortable race issue that I fully admit I'm not the best person to chime in on and get to the metahuman part of it. Since, after all, there are just as many metas of various other races." He looked to the other screen. "Although, for the record, I spent months in prison for a crime I didn't commit when you didn't so I think I can talk on more of a raw deal than you."

Felicity coughed. "Um, tempting as it is to add my own two cents, I've been undermining Oliver way too much as it is. So how about maybe getting back on topic before we totally devolve into a C-Span debate?"

Oliver calmed down as he spoke. "It's why I want to talk on this. From what I gather, on the Avengers Earth, they did something like this and all it did was nearly tear them apart. I want to try and avoid that mistake."

Barry nodded. "The way they talked, the Accords were just far too broad and basically made any use of metahuman powers a crime. That can't happen here."

"He's right," Jefferson said, having calmed down. "Again, this is not too different from the debate about guns or other weapons. It's not the powers that are the problem it's how people use them. Trouble is, too many folks won't see it that way. They'll think any person with powers is automatically a threat. I get that a lot and so do my daughters. Course, it's different with us as black folks with powers tends to make folks nervous."

"What did I just say?" Barry protested. "And no, Jefferson, as it happens, folks can be just as freaked out about someone like me who can move at super-speed or Caitlin turning anything into ice."

"Which again makes people without powers worried," Oliver stated. "That's what I mean, we need to find a way to get in front of this before it gets out of hand. All it takes is one huge metahuman disaster and the pitchforks come out and everyone suffers."

"It may not even need that," Jefferson said. "If the buzz about this is already growing, that means there can be measures set now and just waiting to go."

Oliver nodded. "I won't lie...Part of me thinks some measures on metahumans aren't bad. You can't really try them the same way as a normal criminal. But I know full well how government agencies think and some of them don't have the best interests of the public in mind. Also, I know how easy it is for people to turn on folks who wear masks."

"It's different for you," Pierce stated. "You want to scare the bad guys and be intimidating. I wear it to protect my family, same as Allen." He held up a hand. "I get it, different methods. But you are right, the masks do make it look like we've got more to hide and it's harder to trust us."

"No wonder Kara and her cousin don't wear any," Barry noted. "Imagine someone with her power wearing a mask, it could be way too easy to mistrust and even fear her."

Oliver brushed at his chin. "We all have differences but I think we can all agree on one thing. When people get scared, they jump to making the wrong mistakes to keep themselves safe. We've all been through that. Right now, it's still just talk about what can be. However, we need to be united if it becomes something more serious. I don't want to fight you guys on this and turn into our own little civil war."

"That we can agree on," Jefferson stated. "All that does is make things easier for the bad guys. You know I've got a couple of kids with me now, Spider and Static. They're good kids but if someone were to start going after them for being what they are, that can turn them to a darker path."

Oliver sighed. "I know that. I've seen it. Again, it's why I want us to talk this over before anything more serious starts coming down from on high. Maybe we can even approach them with some sort of compromise, give them some illusion of control but make sure we don't have to give up our identities and be answerable to some agency."

"Hey, you're the politician now," Barry said with a grin. "Which is something I still can't believe..."

"He's right on that," Jefferson added with his own wry smile. "You can make a few public statements on this that we can't." His smile faded. "Look, Queen...as much as we disagree, I do know you're a good man who wants to do the right thing. I never approved of your methods but I can't argue with your guts. I'm willing to go along with you on your plans but I have to put my family first."

"I get that," Oliver informed him. "Unlike Stark, I'm not pretending I know all the right answers on this. My metahuman experience is different than yours just as you don't have the insight I do. This is something we have to work together on before it gets worse."

The Flash and Black Lightning nodded in agreement. "We've got our own issues in Central but Iris can help with the media stuff, make sure people don't see metas as all bad," Barry stated.

"We've got problems in Freeland but I can help as I can too," Pierce said. He looked to Oliver. "I'll go with you so far on this, Queen...But you better know that if I think you're going down the wrong road on this, I'm calling you on it."

"That's exactly what I want," Oliver informed him. "This is too big for any one person, only together can we hope to find a proper solution."

"It's not just us, though," Barry pointed out. "What about the folks out there we're not on a first-name basis with?"

Oliver drew a deep breath. "Those are the ones that worry me. I truly hate wild cards and there's too many of them in this world that can mar things up."

* * *

 **Gotham City**

The wind whipped at her cape, allowing it to flow behind her. She gazed down upon the city, taking it all in behind her mask. As always, she felt a thrill at the sight, crouched atop a gargoyle looking down at the city. It had been only a few weeks but Kate Kane enjoyed the view as well as the feeling she got being in this costume. It felt good and right and something better to do than while away her fortune.

"Kate."

She spun around, a hand already firing off a Batarang. It flew through the air before easily being caught by the man standing before her. He was dressed much like her in a dark armored suit with a long cape behind him. His cowl fit over his head whereas the red wig flowed out of hers. Like her, at the center of his chest was an emblem looking like a large bat.

Kate blinked in surprise. "Bruce?"

Batman nodded slowly before tossing the Batarang back to her. "The wig is an interesting touch…"

"Helps the disguise," she responded. "Folks automatically look for a redhead." She took him in. "I didn't know you were back."

"I wanted it that way," Batman responded. "Just me and Alfred so far." He joined her on the edge of the roof, looking down at the city.

Kate frowned at him. "You're not going to tell me what happened? Where you've been? Why you're back?" He simply stared out and she sighed. "Of course you're not." She lifted her chin up. "If you're going to tell me to quit…"

"No," he said. "No, I'm not. I was surprised to hear what you're up to but…I can't say it hasn't been a help." He seemed to arch an eyebrow. "Of course, Lucius has told me your attitude can use work."

She smirked. "You're going to chastise me on a bad attitude?" At her stare, she sighed. "Fine, I admit it, I got an ego rush when I put the suit on. And trying to get out there and bragging a bit much. I was pissed when you left so suddenly. Not just the city but me too." She looked at him. "We needed you."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I had…my reasons to go. And I realize they were wrong. I did learn some new things though. Things I suppose I had to learn."

Kate gazed at him. "That's pretty much all I'm going to get, am I?" She sighed. "Fine. I suppose you'll want the Cave back."

The left side of his lip twitched slightly. "You think that's the only Cave. It looks like you're not as smart as I hoped you were." He ignored her stare as he continued. "You can work there for now. You're doing good, Kate, attitude aside. You just need to increase the discipline."

"I was military."

"Until you were booted out."

"You know why."

"I do. The same reasons that give the fire to do this. Which is why I'll let you keep it up…"

" _Let_ me?"

Batman went on as if she hadn't spoken. "I'm glad you're not being too brutal. And not killing."

"I wouldn't," she quickly said. "Not when I'm wearing this." She tapped the bat emblem at her chest. "I know what it means to this city. Whatever else you think of me, I wasn't going to disgrace what you built."

"I know," he intoned. "We'll talk later. I have work to do."

Kate glanced out at the city. "Gotham is rougher, Bruce. I know you think you've got the skills still but…" She turned to see he was already gone. She rolled her eyes upward. "Always gotta show me up," she muttered before firing off a grapple hook to take off into the night.

* * *

 **Earth-19999**

The video feed on the television was dominated by the sight of various missiles firing off into the sky. The feeds switched about to show the objects flying from the United States, Europe, Asia, Russia and even some small islands. No matter where they fired, they seemed to have no arcs at all but merely flying upward and into the air. The feed now showed footage from the special Baxter Industries space station that showcased the thousands of nuclear missiles floating off into the vacuum of space.

The video screens now shifted to show a single figure floating in the air before a mountain range. His uniform was blood red and dark with a long cape flowing behind him. His face was strong despite his age and a uniquely designed helmet fit above his head. His voice was stern as he spoke.

" _Citizens of Earth. I am Magneto_." He spread his arms out. " _Welcome to the first day of a new age. As of one minute ago, every nation on Earth has precisely one nuclear missile in its arsenal. More than enough to still cause severe damage, of course but not enough to create Armageddon and still maintain some weapon equality. Oh, you can make more but I would think this is a symbol that perhaps losing these weapons is a good thing for the populace._

" _But make no mistake, I did not do this for the good of humanity. Far from it. I did so because any nuclear conflict would harm my people as well and I cannot allow that. For too long, mutants have been marginalized, assaulted, killed and hunted as animals. I have seen it happen long ago. I will not allow it to occur once again._

 _You built weapons to destroy us. Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different, but I am here to tell you, to tell the world…you're right to fear us. We are the future. We are the ones who inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way will suffer a harsh fate. I am not the one calling for peace for I know it shall never be."_ He leaned forward _. "Why would we wish to seek equal rights? You are_ not _our equals."_

He waved a hand at the sky. " _Those weapons have long been meant as a display of your power."_ He brought his thumb and forefinger with only an inch between them. " _I have just given you the tiniest glimpse of my own. This is but a taste of what my people can do to you all. Let this be a warning to the world that we will not meekly go into the gas chambers this time around._

His face softened as he spoke in a warmer tone. " _To my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this: No more hiding. No more suffering. You have lived in the shadows of shame and fear for too long. Come out. Join me. Fight together in a brotherhood of our kind, a new tomorrow that starts today._ " His face tightened once more. " _We did not start this fight, humans. But we shall finish it. Give us the right to live and we shall in peace. Push us…and the blood that flows shall be on your hands."_

The videos faded as the various view screens broke into telecasts of numerous anchors discussing the threat made just the day before. In the center of his main chamber, sitting atop a metallic throne, Erik Lehnsherr crossed his fingers in thought. He had made the right move, he knew that. It would cause some chaos but that was worth the attempt as the struggle would require far more sacrifices.

He felt it first, a shift in the electro-magnetic field of his lair. He turned his head as the energy crackled to form a three-dimensional image before him. It was an imposing figure dressed head to die in silver armor. Green clothing fit over him with a cape and hood that gave him a regal bearing. His face was completely covered by a metallic mask as his eyes took in the mutant rising from his seat.

"Magneto," he said, an echo to his voice. "I believe it was time we talked."

"Doom," Magneto stated. "I had anticipated this meeting. Although I had hoped it would be face to face."

"I have more pressing matter than to meet with everyone that concerns me," Doom replied. "I am intrigued by your message, of course. And by how far you will go to back it up."

"As far as I must," Magneto stated. "I do not bluff."

"No…no, you do not," Doom mused. "In that we are much alike." He carefully paced about the room, his hands behind his back. "You and I are not dissimilar, Magneto. I too felt the persecution of others in my youth. I saw my mother slaughtered because of it. I made a vow that never again would Victor Von Doom call any man master."

"Instead you would have everyone on Earth call you that," Magneto stated. "As evidenced by your recent attack on New York."

"You call it an attack, I call it responding to an act of aggression," Doom stated.

"Wasn't the act your attempt to destroy the Fantastic Four?" Magneto dryly asked.

"Merely my proving to Richards which one of us is the superior."

"Yes as proven when he defeated you."

Doom glared at him. "Merely a setback." He continued to pace. "Your actions are understandable, Magneto. But your methods may be at cross-purposes with my own."

"Meaning you don't want me freeing the world that you intend to conquer."

"And you don't want to conquer it yourself?"

"Only to ensure a much better world for my people."

"Justify it all you want, Magneto. It is still taking on the right to rule."

"And you do not? What gives you such a right?"

"I am Doom. That is all the right I require."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "There is a risk in doing battle with me, Doom. The fact that you are here in a holographic form rather than yourself shows you are…" He paused. "Concerned for my abilities."

"Do not press me, mutant," Doom said in a dangerous voice. "Doom fears no one. I merely see no reason to engage in conflict at this time." His eyes narrowed behind the mask. "But do not mistake my discussion for weakness. Your actions have already riled up the world powers greater than I could. You have declared war on humanity."

"They declared war upon my kind first. I shall merely finish it. Unlike you, I seek a better world."

"That is where you are wrong, Magneto. I too seek a better world. The only one where humanity can achieve greatness…under Doom."

Magneto cocked his head to take him in. "You truly believe that, don't you?" he mused. "You honestly believe you are suited to rule."

"It is my destiny."

"I have had a harsh experience with those who claim destiny, Doom."

"Do not confuse me with those monsters of the past, Magneto. Doom may be harsh but I do not consider others inferior because of how they were born."

"No, you merely consider them inferior because they are not you."

"A unique choice of words from one who dismisses humans as not worthy of being equals." Doom faced the mutant. "Do you truly think you can win, Magneto? With all the armies of the world against you? Not to mention the X-Men and the Avengers?"

Magneto shrugged. "Every revolution begins with one man, Doom. Perhaps this will not happen in my lifetime...but I am willing to sacrifice my life for my cause. Can you say the same? After all, your cause is yourself."

Doom glared once more. "You would be best to leave rule to those born for it, Magneto."

Magneto crossed his arms. "We can spend all day crossing verbal swords, Doom. Let us make this clear now. I do not seek you as an enemy and you certainly do not wish to be one of mine. I don't even have to be on Latverian soil to crush that armor around you like an eggshell."

"And I do not have to even be on this planet to obliterate your entire base with the flick of a switch," Doom returned. Even in his holographic form, his presence was packed with menace. "For now, I shall allow you to continue on your quest, Magneto. Yet you must know you shall face serious conflicts in your crusade."

"As shall you." Magneto turned back to his seat. "Leave me to my brand of madness, Doom and I shall leave you to yours. And upon the day of judgement, when we face each other across a burning planet…we shall see who is wrong and who is right then."

"Yes. We shall." Doom continued to stare as his hologram flickered out of existence. Magneto gazed at the empty spot before turning back to his throne. He sat once more upon it as he mused upon the talk he'd just had and how he and Doom were both prepared to change the world.

Whether it wanted them to or not.

* * *

 **This was a huge set of talks I wanted to get out. I thought it good how the Arrowverse guys would recongize the problems of the Accords and avoid that in their world (with Ollie noting a key problem was Tony assuming only he could know best for everyone).**

 **The Batman/Batwoman one was written out in some response to the previews of the series although it looks like it may be softened. And how the Dusting could drive Bruce to return.**

 **And Doom and Magneto was just a natural talk as these two are so much alike that it's a fascinating contrast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Another big one to add in as just connected as oddly fitting together.**

* * *

 **Earth-1984**

The base was quiet as the two figures raced about it. They stuck to the shadows, doing their best to ensure they weren't seen. One was clad in a dark suit of armor, the orange coloring somehow managing to blend into the surroundings along with the large helmet he wore. Beside him was a strikingly beautiful female form in a dark purple outfit, a mask across her face but her long hair let loose. The man peered around a corner than pulled back. He held up a fist, and then raised two fingers before making a slashing motion.

The woman just stared at him. "Dude, you know I can't understand your charades!"

Growling behind his mask, Slade Wilson hissed. "Two sentries up ahead."

"Then just say so!" Helena Bertinelli replied. She removed her crossbow as she followed him carefully around the base. It was a large area in the middle of this world's version of Virginia and was a very formidable fortress. The outer area was a huge series of walls painted white with long red stripes and dominated by a huge cannon pointing outward. There were sentries about in green uniforms but so far, the security was lax.

"Any idea what we're looking for, anyway?" Helena asked. "Or is this another dead end for that other Deathstroke?"

"He made a stop here," Slade told her. "The scanner STAR Labs put together confirmed that. We just need to follow him."

"Fine, fine. At least it's not that weird-ass world with the talking flying ponies. I'm still having nightmares about that."

Slade was quiet as Helena sighed. In the weeks since they began what she had taken to calling the most bizarre road trip in history, Helena had come to realize Slade had a lot of demons inside him. Given her own history, that was saying something. The man was not one for small talk, all business during their searches and Helena could respect that. He was a lot more professional than any of the Team Arrow weirdos and actually reminded her a lot of Oliver with his intensity. Yet at the same time, Helena knew getting much closer was not something Slade was open for.

They were moving toward the main building of the large base as Helena pulled a device out of her hip. She held it before the pad on a doorway and after a few second, a sharp buzz echoed as the door clicked. She smirked as she packed it. "Nice to know keypads work the same in most Earths." She slid the door open with Slade following her to enter a hallway. "Once again, I'm saying breaking into the main base of what looks like this world's version of Argus and that SHIELD thing Oliver mentioned rolled into one may not be a good idea."

"A military base has a communications area," Slade stated. "Best way to get an easy access to this world is through their files."

"Or we could see if they have a Wikipedia on this Earth but hey, why ask me?"

"You never struck me as the cautious type."

"Barreling in head-first landed me in prison. I'd figure you'd relate."

Slade was creeping around a corner as they saw a man pass by in a weird green and tan outfit with a beret, talking to a man with a dark shirt, camouflage pants and only his eyes seen behind his ski mask. "I'm telling you, Beach Head, this is just weird," the first man was saying. "These signals just aren't normal!"

"Dial-Tone, if this is just interference…"

"It isn't," the first man pressed. "Whatever these signals are, they're close by us. Maybe it's Cobra or maybe it's something else but I think it's important."

The figure named Beach Head seemed to mull it over before nodding. "All right, fine, we bring it to Flint but if this is just another one of Low-Light's practical jokes…" The two headed over still talking. Slade and Helena waited a few minutes before heading into the room they had just left from. It was quiet and most deserted with several large computer banks set about. "Huh," Helena said. "Looks like they've got a pretty good budget going."

Slade was focused, moving to one computer as he unlocked a device from his belt. "That's good. I was worried we'd be somewhere either too advanced or further behind than our Earth."

"Yeah, that would suck," Helena agreed. "I may not have chatted with Smoak much but she mentioned her nightmare is a world where trying to hack some '80s PC would be nearly impossible."

"Was that before or after you tried to kill her?" Slade mentioned as he put the device to the computer's side. It hummed to life as the screen flashed, the device going through thousands of possible encryption codes in a second.

"Hey, when it comes to folks holding grudges on you trying to kill them, you're way above me!" Helena was glancing about carefully. "Sure we're not spotted?"

"According to Cisco and Smoak, the scanner modulators in our suits should help," Slade stated. "Openly blocking the cameras or cutting them off would be too much but by managing to 'blur' us out, it should buy us some time."

Helena was moving by the door, carefully keeping an eye out for anyone coming. "Hopefully it works fast. The faster we're out of here, the better."

Slade was forced to agree with her on that. He was focused on the computer and Helena was focused on the door and its hallway to see if anyone was approaching. Thus, neither of them noticed the grate by the ceiling slowly pushing itself aside and a pair of feet dangling from it. The figure had dropped halfway to the floor before Slade's enhanced senses even registered he was there.

He was spinning around, his pistol pulled from his belt and already raised. A blur of silver cut through the air and the pistol was sliced in half. Standing before Slade was a figure in a tight black suit lined with small belts and pouches. His head was completely covered by a black mask as he spun his sharp katana in his hand. Deathstroke slid out his own sword and leapt forward, slashing outward. The black-garbed figure easily parried his strike before attacking with one of his own.

Huntress was pulling up her crossbow but the two men were twisting about too much to properly get a bead on the other man. It was at that point that the room lights dimmed to red and a loud alarm began to blare " _Attention all Joes!_ " A strong voice echoed. "I _ntruder alert, computer section! This is no drill!"_

Helena cursed. "Slade, we gotta move!"

"Just…a tad…busy!" he snarled as he kept dueling with the ninja-garbed figure. The man was easily avoiding any hard strikes while making a few of his own on Slade. While Slade was stronger, this figure was obviously more skilled. Slade kicked at him but the man somersaulted over a desk before kicking a screen which Slade sliced down with a sword. The ninja was already leaping ahead to kick Slade in the gut with Slade barely countering his strike as they fought.

Helena used the opportunity to fire an arrow to her crossbolt. To her shock, the ninja managed to slice it in half right in mid-air. That did give Slade a chance to grab a device from his belt which Helena recognized. She raced into the hallway just as Slade threw the ball down, unleashing a loud bang and a blast of white light. Helena was running when she saw several figures racing around the corner with weapons. She fired off a specific bolt, striking it just before the group. It erupted into an explosion, driving several of them back.

She spun around to see a woman in a gray body-covering suit with a large tan leotard as covering. A red pad rested on one shoulder with various pouches about her uniform. In one hand was a crossbow not much different than Helena's own. Helena had hers raised up, carefully aiming it at the other woman. They stood, each sizing the other up carefully. "Nice bow," Helena noted.

"Yours too," the woman replied. Behind them, Slade was chasing the ninja out of the computer room, the black-garbed man running to put his feet on the wall and leap outward, slashing at Slade who just barely ducked the blow. Helena was carefully backing up as the woman's aim didn't waver. "Best not to press, red, or I'll mess up that beautiful face."

The woman just smirked. "Beauty may be skin deep but lethal is to the bone."

"Clearly, testosterone affects both genders equally on this world," Helena mused. She pulled the trigger, expecting the woman to dodge. Instead, she fired off her own crossbow, the bolt streaking toward Helena's as Helena's streaked toward her…

And they met in mid-air, dead on, each smashing into the other before landing fused together.

Helena's bow lowered, as did her jaw. She glanced up to see the red-haired woman giving the same expression as if asking "did that actually just happen?" Shaking it off, Helena charged ahead to tackle the woman, using the momentum to knock them into the wall. She blasted her with a punch but the woman avoided a follow-up blow to land one of her own. She kicked Helena back just as Slade and the other man moved behind them, still dueling with their swords. Helena managed to grab the woman and flip her over toward the ninja, who had to catch her. Slade and Helena immediately ran off down a hallway.

They burst through the doors of the hall to find themselves in an open air area. Standing before them were roughly two dozen people in various outfits, all aiming a variety of guns in their direction. Huntress and Deathstroke froze together, taking in the odds and instantly knowing how hopeless they were. With matching looks and sighs, each dropped their weapons and clasped their hands behind their heads.

"For the record, this is all your fault," Helena intoned as the soldiers moved to push them to the ground.

* * *

"We have anything yet?" General Clayton M. Abernathy demanded. The veteran officer was clad in his uniform of a dark brown jacket with light and dark green camouflage pants, a back holster at his hip and his usual helmet atop his head. Before him, Conrad "Duke" Hauser was standing with arms crossed in his own usual uniform of tan shirt with belt crossing over his chest and green pants. Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara was next to him, showing little wear from her fight with Huntress.

"Computer search shows nothing," she intoned. "Either they're new recruits for Cobra or they're good covering their tracks."

"Assuming they are Cobra," Duke pointed out. "There's a distinct lack of snake symbols on their outfits."

"Cobra Commander does have that obsessing branding all his operatives," Scarlett acknowledged. "They could be freelance mercs like the Dreadnoks."

"Cobra has been lying a bit too low for my liking," Duke stated. "I'm still half wondering if the Blip was one of their experiments backfiring."

"I still think it's a stupid name," Scarlett intoned. "Half the planet, including us, turns to dust then comes back a couple of days later, you'd think it'd be something more dramatic as a name."

"Let's see if Flint and Jaye can get anything out of them," Hawk intoned. "I need to check with Dial Tone about those signals he keeps ranting about." The other two nodded as he left.

Inside the windowless interrogation room, Slade and Helena sat, each stripped of their mask, helmet and weapons. They were handcuffed by their wrists to the table with each looking quite calm. Before them, Allison R. Hart-Burnett , code named "Lady Jaye" was giving them her best steely glare. Her green shirt and brown pants were professional while her short brown hair made her look more intimidating. Behind her, Dashiell "Flint" Fairborne stood with arms crossed, his beret placed perfectly on his head, his green fatigues and brown belts fitting over his athletic form. In the corner, Snake Eyes just stood stock still but clearly ready to move at an instant.

"Let's get this out of the way," Lady Jaye pressed. "You work for Cobra?"

"That's the third time you've asked," Helena said. "Is that a single name or some acronym?"

Flint snorted. "You're claiming to have never heard of Cobra?"

"We live very sheltered lives," Helena dryly stated. She glanced over at Snake Eyes. "So you're bad cop, he's good cop, what's he?"

"No cop at all."

"He ever talk?'

"No."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't say."

"Walked right into that one…" Helena shuffled in her seat as she looked over at Lady Jaye. "Listen, we don't care about you, or this Cobra or anything. We just wanted info and we can go."

Flint snorted. "You break into G.I. Joe headquarters and you think you can just walk out?"

Helena and Slade exchanged baffled looks. "G.I. Joe?" Helena snorted. "That's really what you guys call yourselves?"

"At least make it a fun acronym," Slade threw in.

Lady Jaye leaned in. "This can go very, very bad unless you talk now."

Slade didn't look the least bit impressed as he smirked. "Lady, I've been in hells you can't even imagine. It'll take more than a threat of jail time to crack me."

"As for me, at least buy dinner first," Helena tossed in.

Jaye slammed a fist on the table for attention. "You and your boyfriend-"

"We're not together!" Both of them yelled at once. Jaye and Flint exchanged smirks as if saying "yeah, right" as they continued the interrogation.

* * *

Hawk was entering the main communications room of the Pit to find Breaker at his usual spot by the main computer with its huge viewscreen. Dial-Tone was hanging over his shoulder, both focused on the patterns of wavelengths on the screen. To the other gathered Joes, it just looked like odd waves but the two men seemed very concerned. "What am I looking at?" Hawk demanded.

"Some wavelength we've never seen before, General," Breaker stated. "It's been increasing in the last hour almost like…a signal."

"From here?" Hawk asked, instantly alert.

"I've had some parties scouring the base," Duke intoned. "It may be some new Cobra spy gadget."

"If it is, they've seriously upgraded," Breaker stated. "This…I can't make heads or tails out of it, neither can Dial-Tone." Given how these were two of the absolute best crypto-communications officers the Joes could get, that line spoke volumes.

"Looks like our guests were spreading something out," Hawk speculated.

"General!" He turned to see several Joes entering with Roadblock in the lead. "We just searched this whole base," the heavyset black-skinned Joe spoke up. "These two things looked outta place." In one hand, he held what appeared to be a classic Walther P-38 pistol with a large grip to it. The other hand held a small cassette boom box.

"The hell?" Breaker said at the latter. "I haven't seen one of those in years!"

Dial-Tone frowned as he glanced up at the screen to see the wavelengths only increasing. "General, whatever's giving out the signals is coming from that box!"

Hawk frowned deeply. "Take it to the lab and tear it apart. Also, check the gun too."

Duke shook his head. "This doesn't make sense. Why would they just leave those behind? The Walther may be old but it's still someone's weapons."

" _That's where you are wrong, human. I am no one's weapon. I am my own."_

Everyone blinked in confusion at the electronic voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. Without warning, the Walther seemed to leap out of Roadblock's hand and into the air. As it did…it began to transform.

It size seemed to grow as if by magic, a simple handgun suddenly ten times its normal size and getting lager. The handle shifted as a pair of legs appeared. The barrel shifted as well to produce a pair of arms while also mixing about, creating an artificial chest. Emblazoned on it was a symbol of what looked like a purple face with a very sinister appearance. The mid-section boasted several other buttons and levers in a strange body. The final part of the barrel was attached to its back while the silencer and scope seemed to merge into a huge cannon its right arm.

A head finally appeared at the top. A head bearing a twisted face, cold and merciless with dark red eyes that glowed with malice. It seemed to relish in the stunned looks of the Joes, unable to accept a pistol had turned into a twenty foot tall robot. "Soundwave," it spoke in a voice lined with absolute menace. "The time for concealment is past."

On cue, the cassette player also transformed, growing in size as it did. The sides flowed downward to form a huge pair of solid legs as arms shifted from the main body. On its right shoulder was now a huge Gatling gun cannon with another large rifle in the right hand that had merged from nowhere. Its chest appeared to be a clear glass plate of some sort bearing the same logo as his companion. "Send out the signal," the first robot ordered. "Then deal with these pests."

" _As you command, Lord Megatron_." The large blue figure nodded as he reached to tap a button on his shoulder. The glass plate at his chest opened up as the figure spoke in a strange monotone laced with an electronic echo. _"Rumble. Ravage. Laserbeak_." With each word, what looked like a massive cassette tape ejected from the chest plate, each transforming in mid-air. The first became a smaller version of Soundwave with what appeared to be pylons for arms. The second was a black panther-like creature that snarled as it charged forward. The last turned into what appeared to be a bird-like creature soaring outward.

To their credit, the Joes were fast to react. While dealing with shapeshifting robots was never in their training, they were moving fast, several already grabbing at rifles. Ravage was snarling as it leapt forward, its metallic claws slashing to drive some Joes back. Dial Tone was pulling out a gun but it wasn't fast enough before Ravage was on them both, its fangs sinking into Breaker's throat to tear it out. Laserbeak flew outward to fire off lasers from it shoulders and blast a hall in the wall. Rumble brought his pylons together and began slamming them over and over into the ground, creating a shockwave of quaking that drove everyone off balance.

Megatron lifted up his arm and unleashed a blast of fire from the cannon. It erupted through the roof as he kicked upward and flew outside. He turned his head to see several shapes flying toward the Pit. They appeared to be regular jets in colors of purple, gold and the leader in grey and red. As they closed in, each transformed into a robot bearing the same symbols. One jet was flying downward, briefly transforming into a robot form. Just as it hit the ground, its body shifted again, this time into a tank.

" _Decepticons…Attack_!"

* * *

As soon as the alarms and explosions blared, Flint, Lady Jaye and Snake Eyes were alert. Jaye was about to accuse Slade and Helena of pulling a breakout but the looks on their faces made her realize they had no more idea what was going on than her. The door burst in as Duke entered, holding a rifle. "Get going now!" he barked.

"Cobra?" Flint asked.

"No," Duke snapped. "I don't know what they are but they're not Cobra."

"Neither are we," Slade spoke up. He heard the explosions and looked to Duke. "I'm guessing you're going to need every person you can get right now."

Duke stared at him for a long moment, unsure. Snake Eyes was also staring before moving, his katana flashing to slice the cuffs off both people. "Snake?" Duke looked at him. The man simply stared back before making some motions with his hands. "Huh. Fine." Duke looked at Slade. "Snake Eyes is a good judge of character. Don't make him wrong."

Slade and Huntress were moving, sliding back on masks as they accepted their weapons. They followed Duke out the hallway and soon bursting into the main field of the base. The rest of the group had to pause in shock at the massive robots who were flying about, firing off laser cannons to blast apart vehicles and drive Joes back. They looked different in many ways but bore the same symbol on their bodies with several flying on their own power. "What the actual screaming shit?" Helena burst out.

A red jet transformed into a robot to smash down a tank as Ravage continued to prowl about, blood on its metallic fangs. Instantly, Lady Jaye had a spear in her hands, hurling it outward. It hit the beast, creating an explosion that caused it to howl in what seemed to be true pain.

Huntress and Deathstroke ran with the Joes, avoiding the chaos of the laser fire as they moved to where Hawk was trying to organize a resistance of Joes. Nearby, the grey and red jet had moved to join Megatron. "We have them on the run, Megatron," it said in an arrogant tone. "I told you we could easily achieve victory."

Megatron snorted. "As always Starscream….You talk so much…and yet think so small." He lifted his arm cannon and let out a single blast of purple energy. It struck the huge turret at the front of the Pit, causing a massive explosion that in seconds led the front part of the base to collapse on itself. Megatron lowered the cannon. "This is only the first step to the conquest of this planet."

"Did he just say 'this planet'?" Shipwreck blurted, his white sailor's cap long lost in the conflict and his blue uniform stained with dirt and blood. Behind him, the bodies of Sci Fi , Tollbooth and Tripwire were strewn about, the first two with laser blasts on them while the third barely looked like anything human after being literally underfoot of the Decepticon called Shockwave.

Road Block winced as a blast echoed over his head, rising up to unload from the massive M-60 in his hands. "These metal dudes are tough as rock, being from space ain't no shock!"

Slade looked to Duke. "Does he always do that?" The other man shrugged as he fired back.

"This may not be the time," Helena stated as she fired off a crossbow bolt. "But for an army, you guys really have a weird definition of uniforms." She waved a hand. "I mean, there's the Bruce Lee knockoff with no shirt, the guy dressed like Popeye and…is that guy in a parka? It's 80 degrees out!"

"This from the woman raiding the Baroness' closet!" Lady Jaye snapped. Before Helena could ask who the Baroness was, an explosion rocked her backward, landing hard on some debris. Flint was quick by her side as Helena grabbed a nearby rifle and began firing back. Bullets may not have been doing much against these robots but they were a lot better than her arrows.

Snake Eyes was firing off a submachine gun as he moved to leap onto a nearby fallen tank. He bounded off just as Thrust flew by. Landing on top of the small red jet, Snake Eyes spun his sword and jammed it into the main cockpit. The Decepticon let out a sharp yell as Snake Eyes reached to his belt and grabbed something from his pouch. He slapped down a pack of explosives, setting the five second timer quickly. He leapt back and managed to slide down a makeshift "ramp" of broken roadway. He was halfway there when the explosives went off, sending Thrust spinning before crashing into the ground. Snake Eyes calmly sheathed his sword into his scabbard as he marched off.

Two helicopters flew through the air, one an attack chopper while the other was a huge transport chopper. Each was flying through the air, avoiding the laser fire as it launched missiles at the Decepticons below. With a smirk, Starscream transformed himself into a jet and streaked outward. Inside the copter, Wild Bill let out a curse as the jet closed in, barely able to avoid it. Twisting about, Starscream transformed into his robot form to grab the Tomahawk's blades and bring it to a screeching stop. He smirked at the shocked Lift-Ticket before tossing the copter to the side, sending it spinning to a hard crash to the earth. Starscream's smirk was cut off by a pair of missiles slamming into his back. He was thrown forward as the Skystriker tore past the sky, Ace snarling as he sought to take the fight to the Decepticons.

Hawk snarled as he saw Megatron standing tall and looking almost proud of the carnage being bestowed upon his men. Seeing Dusty moving a tank over, Hawk leapt onto it grabbing an RPG. "Full on!" he ordered. Dusty nodded, knowing there was little chance they were going to survive this. But after seeing the damage already done, he wasn't going to argue with a chance for some payback.

Megatron just smirked as he raised his cannon and aimed it carefully at the main tank. To his credit, Hawk simply brought himself up. "You face your death with dignity, human," the robot stated with what sounded like actual respect. "I will make your end swift then."

The roar of a horn caught his attention as Megatron turned his head. The other Decepticons were swift to follow as a horde of vehicles slowly appeared over the horizon. There was an eclectic bunch of cars: A black and white police vehicle; a white ambulance and a red van that looked much alike; a small red Porsche alongside a red Lamborghini; a sleek white Porsche; an even sleeker red and gold sports car with a flame design; an odd blue pickup truck; an old-styled Army jeep; and a yellow VW Beetle.

Leading the vehicles was a bright red semi-truck pulling a huge trailer behind it. As it entered the base's grounds, it twisted about to smash Rumble, sending him flying off. It was as the vehicles came closer than one very important detail sank into the Joes.

"No one's driving them," Huntress whispered.

The lead truck jettisoned the trailer as it pulled forward. In mid-motion, it transformed, its rear end forming into a pair of solid blue struts as arms unfolded from its main body with fists appearing in them. The main driver's area became its chest as it rose up, a large blue head protruding outward, the pipes forming what looked like shoulder pads. On his chest was a red symbol that resembled a curved head.

The reaction of the Decepticons was a mix of shock and in a few cases, even horror with some backing up. Megatron simply stared at the lead figure with a face showing nothing but pure hatred as he hissed out a single word.

" _Prime_."

A massive cannon had appeared as if from nowhere in the figure's hand as its head had no visible mouth but its strong face plate flashed along with his eyes as he boomed out in a powerful voice " _Autobots….Roll out_!"

The VW was the first to transform into a squat but strong robot unleashing his own blaster. Beside him, the police car and jeep were following suit, each quite distinctive as their fired their blasters to drive the Decepticons away. "Just like old times, Prowl!" the jeep announced.

"You and I remember the old times much differently, Hound!" The "cop" ducked a cannon blast to fire off a barrage.

Slade Wilson was a professional despite all the weird occurrences of his life. Thus, he was able to accept this sudden turn much better than many of the other Joes. He took advantage of the new arrivals to lift one of the huge blasters dropped by Thrust. Duke was quick at his side to help, lifting up the front of the huge blaster as Slade gripped the rear. "Any experience with this kind of thing?" Duke asked having figured by now he was dealing with a veteran soldier.

"Ray guns are new to me," Slade admitted. "But I'm a fast learner." He and Duke aimed the blaster at a nearby black car with the Decepticon logo racing by. Slade pulled the trigger and felt a kickback as the blaster erupted to smash into Barricade and caused him to flip around before smashing into a rock outcropping. Slade and Duke exchanged satisfied nods.

The ambulance had changed into a robot that was moving over to where a fallen Cover Girl was clutching her side. Lifeline was at her side, trying to help bind the wound as best as he could. "Hold on," the robot said in a friendly tone. "Ironhide, I need cover!" The former red van nodded as he backed up, firing his blaster. Jazz had joined him, each laying down fire as Ratchet extended a finger with a miniature laser protruding from its tip. It moved over Cover Girl who hissed at first but relaxed as she felt her wound closing up. "That should help with healing," Ratchet stated. "You humans can be a lot easier to fix than we Cybertronians."

"Cyber…what?" Shipwreck was just blinking.

Cliffjumper leapt over a fallen tank, firing his blaster out as Bumblebee backed him up, his yellow frame highlighted in the flames. He saw Skywarp flying down firing at him and transformed into his VW form. He tore about the chaos of the battlefield, avoiding Joes before taking himself off a ramp. He transformed back in mid-air as he spun around, firing his blaster to drive Skywarp into a high dive to avoid being hit.

Road Block let out a whistle. "No idea who these cats are but they sure ain't no normal cars!"

Helena closed her eyes. "Wonderful, I'm going to die with the black commando Dr. Seuss."

Prime lashed out a boot to send Ravage flying off, the robotic panther smashing hard into Laserbeak to knock both down to the ground. He turned to see Megatron moving in, lashing out a fist. Prime took the blow and rolled with it, turning to hit right back at the Decepticon leader. Megatron just scowled and shook his head. "I always knew you were a fool, Prime…but to stand and defend these inferior fleshlings?"

"All life is worth defending, Megatron."

"Still so weak after so many millennia."

"And you are still so corrupt." Prime waved a hand about. "This planet has done nothing to you and you're ready to ravage it?"

"This planet may be quiet and weak, Prime," Megatron smirked. "But it's enough to gain enough energy to return to Cybertron and conquer it." He raised his cannon to fire off a blast Prime just managed to avoid.

"It's been three million years, Megatron!" Prime snapped. "We don't even know if Cybertron still exists!"

"Then this world will be the start of a new Decepticon empire. They will accept it…or they will be ground under my boot."

"Not while I function, Megatron."

"That can easily be remedied." He leapt forward as he and Prime exchanged blows.

Helena raced to avoid the crossfire of laser bolts exploding around her. _That world with the talking ponies doesn't sound so bad…Nah, it still does._ She heard the whine of a missile being fired and leapt forward just as an explosion erupted behind her, sending her flying off. The red and yellow car raced nearby, transforming into a younger-looking Autobot who easily caught her. "Hey," he said in a jovial tone. "Name's Hot Rod."

"Of course it is," Helena sighed. Hot Rod gave a short push with his hands to send Helena flying into the air while his body twisted about. Before she knew it, Helena was in the driver's seat of the car as Hot Rod took off. Above him, Blitzwing was chasing him, firing off blast after blast which Hot Rod barely avoided. Blitzwing flew ahead of him, landing to transform into his tank, the cannon aimed directly at Hot Rod.

The grey truck tore out of nowhere, turning into a robot whose face somehow managed to look grizzled despite being metallic. He grabbed the turret and lifted it up just as Blitzwing fired. The blast ripped into the air to nail Thundercracker, sending him flying downward to crash right into Blitzwing as Kup leapt away.

Helena had no idea a car could smirk but Hot Rod made an excellent impression of it. "Not bad for an old timer!"

Kup glared at him. "Old timer….That's something you'll never be if you get your head in the game!" They were cut off by Starscream tearing out of the sky to fly down and fire at both of them, Kup turning back into a car form to join Hot Rod in driving to avoid the firepower.

Shockwave was drawing a bead on Cliffjumper when a rocket hit him from behind. He spun around to see Dusty driving his tank on, another blast erupting from the cannon. Next to him was Duke inside a VAMP jeep with Falcon in the rear firing off a barrage of missiles. Slade was in the driver's seat, prepping an RPG to fire. " _YO JOE!"_ Duke cried out as the remaining Joes had taken to whatever vehicles still worked to prepare to charge in.

Soundwave was cocking his head as if listening to something. " _Megatron. Human military forces of this nation have been alerted. Reinforcements inbound. Threat level high."_

Megatron snarled as he backed up, pointing at Prime. "This is not the end, Prime. This world will be ours and Cybertron as well." He called out as he leapt upward. "Decepticons, fall back!"

Starscream snarled. "Fall back? Against these…"

" _Now_ , Starscream!" The Decepticon growled before transforming into a jet. Pulling themselves together as much as they could, Ravage, Rumble and Laserbeak each transformed back into a cassette and were allowed to once more enter Soundwave's chestplate. He leapt up to join Megatron as the other Decepticons flew through the air.

Hawk stepped out of his tank, staring upward at the fading forms. He glanced over as Duke's jeep pulled up and the second-in-command stepped out. "How many?"

"At least a dozen so far," Duke sighed. "Breaker, Sci Fi, Tripwire, Tool-Booth, Rapid Fire, Air Tight…Doc…" He shook his head. "We're figuring more later." He looked to where Ratchet was joining with Lifeline looking over the injured. "It might have been worse without them."

Hawk looked to where the other Autobots had gathered behind their obvious leader. "Who are you people?" he demanded. "Are you like them?'

"As with you Earthlings, we may hail from the same planet but we are not of the same kind," Prime announced. "We would never harm humans."

"Excellent policy, keep rolling with that," Helena stated. She had joined with Slade looking at the massive robots before them.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," the former truck stated. "The force you just contended with was Megatron and the Decepticons. Three million of your years ago, a civil war between our sides consumed our home world of Cybertron. We and the Decepticons did battle upon a ship that crashed upon your world where we were all rendered offline."

"Question?" Helena asked, raising a hand. "You guys just…I mean…the whole turning into cars is just natural?"

"We Cybertronians are not mere robots," Prime answered. "Our vehicle forms were much different upon your world. Our ship had been trapped within a mountain for millennia when a recent quake allowed Teletran-1 to go online. It searched the databases of your world and provided us with new forms to emulate. Sadly, the Decepticons were the first to revive."

"What do they want?" Hawk demanded.

"Megatron is a cruel tyrant who wishes nothing but power," Prime stated. "He no doubt will attempt to access the energy gathering resources of your planet and use them for himself. That will also gain the power to create a gateway to return to Cybertron." He looked to Hawk. "We had anticipated Megatron to strike at your world's military to remove a possible threat. Sadly, it was only when he revealed himself that we were able to lock onto his location." He knelt down so he could look Hawk in the eye. "As a general, I know the loss of soldiers all too well. You have my sympathies and the regret we could not reach here earlier."

Hawk took that in, realizing Prime meant it. "What now?" he asked.

Prime rose up. "The Decepticons are our primary concern. Yet we know that working with the governments of this world was inevitable. Therefore, we are willing to offer aid when we can and accept it from you as well."

Flint seemed unsure. "I don't know about this, General. Two races of giant robots waging war on this planet? That's not going to go over very well."

"Especially after the whole dust thing," Lady Jaye added, still holding a hand to the cut on her head.

"We'll have to make do," Hawk announced. He looked around the ruins of the Pit. "Right now, we have to tend to our wounded and fallen, handle the mess here…"

"Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, aid Ratchet with the wounded," Prime ordered the Autobots beside him. "Hound, Kup, Jazz can help with the clean-up." They all nodded as they began to move off, Prowl quickly picking up a fallen jeep to easily set it right.

Hawk nodded in appreciation before looking to Duke. "I've got to contact the Pentagon at once. Get on the line to call in every reserve we've got. That includes Sgt. Slaughter."

Helena scoffed. "I'm sorry…Sgt. Slaughter? As in the pro wrestler?"

She became aware of every Joe just giving her a completely baffled look. "The Sarge?" Beach Head snapped in as close to a laugh as he ever came to. "The roughest, toughest, meanest drill sergeant in the history of the U.S. military?"

"Silver Star, Purple Heart, Congressional Medal of Honor winner?" Scarlett added. "The Sarge a pro wrestler?"

It took a few moments for Helena to make herself blink. "Oh my God, you're all serious." She gaped at Slade. "I take it back, this is way weirder than the world with the talking ponies."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "I know we've got bigger issues on our hands but don't think we haven't forgotten the mysteries about you two."

"Put that aside for now," Slade stated. "We can help here."

"Whoa, really?" Helena asked.

Slade nodded. "Our search can wait."

Helena pulled him to the side to lean in. "Slade…listen, I feel for them but this isn't our Earth. This isn't our fight."

Slade somehow seemed to be looking right at her through his mask. "I spent way too much of my life fighting for the wrong thing, Helena. I'm not passing up a chance to balance the scales doing something right. I'd think you'd appreciate that.""

Helena looked at him, then at the sight of the giant robots and unique soldiers around her. She finally let out an exasperated sigh. "What the hell? We've already got the weird outfits and code names so we fit right in around here." She pointed at Duke. "But I am not using that lame-ass battle cry of yours."

He just chuckled as he led them to meet the new alliance with the transforming cars.

* * *

 **The Pacific Ocean**

According to the records Soundwave had found, the encampment had once been used by one of the many nation states of Earth during a huge global conflict some 75 years earlier. It was long abandoned but the buildings served as a fitting base of operations for the Decepticons. Thrust, Skywarp and others were being seen to for repairs for damage suffered during the battle as Megatron stood in the middle of the large command building. Soundwave and Shockwave had managed to put together a holographic computer display from stolen parts for a meeting table but it was being ignored as everyone was more interested in the conflict between the two figures in the middle of the room.

"Where were the reinforcements, Starscream?" Megatron demanded. "I wanted a full deployment to handle this base. The Constructicons alone would have assured it would have been destroyed before the Autobots ever arrived! Instead, it's you and a mere handful!"

"Who still nearly wiped out that entire human fighting force," Starscream defended himself. "How were we to anticipate the Autobots' arrival?"

Megatron scoffed. "That's always your problem, Starscream. You never look at the wider picture. You want the leadership so badly yet you have no idea what it entails."

"At least I know running away is not the way to win respect!" Starscream fired back. "When I become leader…"

"If."

" _When_ …I won't let my pride and the ego to face Prime on equal terms overwhelm me! You keep wanting to achieve a great win over him, Megatron, that's why you didn't destroy the Autobots in Teletran-1! You want Prime at your feet and crushed by your hands and will ignore an easy victory for your ego!" He shook his head. "Why we still follow you…"

Not for the first time in the last several million years, Megatron had to restrain himself from simply blasting Starscream's head off. It was very tempting given his attitude but good foot soldiers were hard to come by. Also, Megatron felt Starscream's constant scheming was an excellent way to keep him on his toes and prevent from becoming too lax. But there was also the reason that Megatron would never admit to anyone: Deep down, he actually understood where Starscream was coming from. _Were our positions reversed, would I not be doing everything it took to become leader?_

Still, he was feeling the temptation, his fingers around his cannon flexing just as Soundwave spoke up. _"Megatron. A transport is incoming_."

Instantly, the Decepticons were moving, many piling out into the open air. The Constructicons and Insecticons had gathered, the former's green armor and the latter's darker colors striking against the jungle island. Above them, a vehicle flowed down from the air. It appeared to be a huge jet with VTOL engines, several smaller jets and helicopters flying alongside it. Each was painted a dark blue and bore a symbol of a bright red snake with its fangs showing.

Starscream was raising his gun but Megatron held up a hand. "No. Let's see what this is." He watched as the larger vehicle lowered itself onto the island, landing on the end of the ramp. The engines cooled before the large doors at the side slid open and a ramp way extended downward. The first men off the ship were all clad in blue uniforms with helmets, black masks over the lower half of their faces and the same snake symbol on their chests. With them was a strikingly beautiful woman in a tight black outfit, her eyes behind her large spectacles looking over the Decepticons.

Next to her was a man in a mostly black suit that had a large red collar opened to show the lighter undershirt underneath it. A pendant hung around his neck while his entire head was covered by a silver mask/helmet that somehow managed to capture a man's handsome features. Next to him was a lithe figure in a mostly white bodysuit with a black belt wrapped around his chest. His face was mostly covered by a white hood and mask with a pair of swords on his back.

The final figure strode out with an almost regal bearing. He was a strong man in a solid dark blue suit marked with a black belt, a darker cloak flowing behind him. His head was completely covered with a helmet and a solid faceplate that reflected the Decepticons upon its surface.

He stopped a few feet before Megatron, craning his head up to meet the Decepticon leader. "Good afternoon," he said in a surprisingly polite tone mixed with a low hiss to it. "I am-"

"We know who you are, fleshling," Megatron cut him off. "Indeed, once those G.I. Joes were disposed of, Cobra would have been our next target."

The man known only as Cobra Commander nodded. "I would expect as much. We have been aware of your actions for some time as well and realized you were not of this world."

"Oh?" Megatron mused. "You did not tell anyone of us?'

"Yes, what possible benefit would there be for me to sit back and watch G.I. Joe be completely wiped out? Cobra Commander dryly stated. "Congratulations are in order. You did more damage to them in ten minutes than my forces have been able to achieve in years."

"Human, the environment of this island means nothing to us but my patience can feel the heat," Megatron intoned. "Is there any reason why I should not obliterate you where you stand?"

"I've been asking the same thing for hours," the Baroness muttered under her breath. Destro put a hand to her shoulder to calm her down.

"A few months ago, I would have handled this differently," Cobra Commander began. "I'd be ranting about some alien intrusion to our world. I would overreact, launch some attack and no doubt have gotten most of my forces wiped out. I would refuse to see my failures and continue to blame everyone else." He carefully paced about. "But being turned into dust and then back provides a wonderful sense of perspective. It made me realize how much time I'd wasted on simple foolish schemes for power and money. I thought that having all the money meant having all the power. Now I realize…once I have all the power, what matters money?"

"Money?" Starscream scoffed. "Wonderful, it's one of _those_ worlds…" He looked at the white-clad ninja and smirked. "Is that fleshling supposed to be your protection?"

Storm Shadow gave absolutely no indication he was in the least bit intimidated by the Decepticon and Starscream suddenly couldn't help the odd feeling he might be at a disadvantage. Cobra Commander was continuing as if not noticing. "When things were set right and I was revived, I had an epiphany. I realized it was time to put away some of my more foolish desires and reassert my focus. So I decided it was time the dead weight in my organization might as well be…well, dead." He looked to Destro and the eye roll could be seen behind the faceplate. "Honestly, Condor, what was I thinking hiring that one?"

"At least removing Serpentor was a good thing," the Baroness noted. She saw Destro glare and rolled her eyes. "I know he was your pet project, darling but come on, that fool was more trouble than he was worth. At least the Commander is more predictable."

"Plus, he thankfully has cut down on those more annoying egotistical rants," Destro sighed, forced to acknowledge her point.

Cobra Commander looked back to Megatron. "You and I are far more alike than you know, Megatron."

He smirked. "Oh?"

"Why did you start whatever crusade you're on? Let me guess. You were some low-level worker on your planet, one of the masses ignored and pushed aside far too often. You realized how unfair the system was and that only those in charge benefited from it. Thus, you decided to rebel, at first just to get what you felt belonged to you." He leaned in. "But along the way, you saw the truth. You realized that personal power meant little if you had to conform to the old ways. That just becoming what you'd fought against would be continuing the cycle and setting up your eventual fall. That the only way to beat the system…was to tear it all down and make a new one with you in charge."

Megatron could not keep his surprise hidden thanks to Cobra Commander's succinct analysis of his past and motivations. The masked man nodded. "As I said…much alike…A key difference of course, is that I want this world to myself and I'm not a fan of you taking it over."

"Then it would appear we are at odds." Megatron flexed his cannon, ready to raise it up.

The other Cobra officers remained amazed at how much calmer their Commander was as shown by how he didn't react to the obvious threat. "Perhaps…Or, perhaps…an alliance may be better."

Megatron let out a metallic snort. "Human, I can blast you and your entire force to ash with little effort. What could you possibly offer to persuade me into joining with you?"

In answer, Cobra Commander removed his hand from its place underneath his cloak. In the palm rested a large cube roughly six inches in width and diameter. It seemed to pulse with light as well as power, the colors and swirling with obvious energy. The looks on the faces of the Decepticons transformed into absolute shock. Even Soundwave, whose expression never wavered, appeared thrown.

"The Allspark…" Starscream whispered.

"Yes and no," Cobra Commander announced. "The U.S. government located it in Arizona where it appeared to have crashed some millennia ago. I'm assuming it was during one of those conflicts of your people."

"We had thought it gone forever," Megatron stated, doing an excellent imitation of trying to catch breath for a machine. "How did…"

"Once we stole it from Area 51, it took quite a bit for us to crack what it was," Cobra Commander explained. "It was the first clue to discovering more of your people and its origins. We also did some…fine-tuning, integrating some other technologies. Right now, our tests of it have been limited, mostly as it's hard to tell what we're dealing with. Serpentor actually wanted to drop it into New York to set it off like a nuke and that was the final straw for me. Really, it's tricky figuring out how to properly test it" He looked up to Megatron. "However, I believe you can aid us in that."

Megatron looked to the Allspark, then to Cobra Commander. "I assume any attempt to take it and use it for myself would be for naught?"

"You would be correct," Cobra Commander confirmed. He pointed to the small keypad on its side. "Only my fingerprints open it and I change the code at least twice a day, sometimes as much as five. Admittedly, it's hell keeping it all straight but worth it." He looked back to Megatron. "The offer should be rather obvious but I shall make it anyway. You aid us in conquering this world and this shall be yours. You can then take it and whatever resources you need to conquer this Cybertron or whatever other world you wish. You can have your cosmic empire and leave what you no doubt refer to as a backward mudball to us 'inferior fleshlings' to run."

Megatron gazed at the box-like device, then to Cobra Commander. "Agreed." He returned his gaze to the device. "You said it was no longer the true Allspark…"

"Mindbender's official title for it is about thirty-seven letters long and would never work even as an acronym," Cobra Commander stated. He held it up as if admiring how it glowed brighter in the daytime. "However…I think ' _Cosmic Cube_ ' has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

Under the sun of a bright day, in the heart of an island paradise, two forces of pure malevolence made a dark pact that would ensure this world was never the same.

* * *

 **Wow, this ended up a lot longer than expected but does lay some very important seeds to come and hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

* * *

"You realize this is a bad idea, right?"

"Are you going to continue telling me that all day long?'

"Only until we get killed."

The two women walking down the hallways of the dark cavern clearly had a bond. One was a woman who, despite wearing a professional dark suit with a long black coat, carried herself with a regal bearing. Her short black hair framed her beautiful face with her makeup immaculate as her outfit. Her companion was the same age dressed in a dark green suit of her own, her lush red hair highlighting her own beautiful features.

"This is a very stupid idea, Regina," the redhead stated. "Someone drops a note with a marker to use to bring us to some location? How many times have we both used that very same trap?"

"It's best to just confront it right away," the woman called Regina replied. "Get it out now and find out who is behind this and what they want. I'm really tired of playing someone else's game."

"Oh?" The red-haired woman smirked. "Here I thought you had gotten over being a bar owner."

The woman glared at her. "At least I still had some sort of business, Zelena. You were a spin instructor at a San Francisco yoga studio!"

"Not by choice! I was cursed!"

"Please, you're worse than Snow with that excuse…"

The two exited the tunnel to enter a large room. It was rather stark with a few decorations but no windows. Dominating it was a large round table with several chairs set around it. Inside were two women who both turned to see the newcomers. One was a lovely woman whose hair was so blonde that it was nearly white. She wore an ornate blue and white gown that resembled a sheen of ice. Her companion was a bit younger with light brown hair, clad in a light blue dress under a darker purple outfit. Her face broke into a huge smile seeing the duo. "Regina!"

"Elsa?" Regina Mills frowned deeply. "Anna? What are you two doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess," the Queen of Arendelle stated as she shuffled about the room, her hands encased in blue gloves. "We got some sort of invitation and it sounded like it wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Same here," Regina stated. "Oh, yes, this is my half-sister, Zelena. You might know her better as the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh, um, hello?" Elsa was unsure even as she shook Zelena's hand. Anna was far more energetic doing the same. "Wow, I didn't know you had a sister, Regina! That is so great, two sister pairings here, you two must have so many great stories to share of your wonderful times and fun together."

"Clearly, we had much different lives," Zelena dryly stated.

A very familiar sound began to echo through the chamber as the quartet turned to see a cloud appearing in mid-air. It became a portal to deposit two teenage girls. One had dark purple hair with deep green eyes and was clad in a bright purple suit that Rumpelstiltskin would have appreciated with large boots. Her companion was a bit taller with blue hair and a matching outfit although hers had a bit more of an upscale feel to it. Regina was struck by how oddly familiar her features looked as the girl adjusted the small crown on her head. "Nice going, Mal."

"This was not my fault, Evie!" the other girl snapped.

"You picked the thing up!"

"You told me to!"

"I didn't tell you to rub it! I don't care what Jay says, rubbing any odd doohickey you find is never a good idea!" She sighed as she looked around the room to take in the other women. Her eyes fell on Regina and widened. "Mommy?"

All Regina could say in reply was a flat "what?"

Zelena had a smirk on her face as she looked to Regina. "Why, Regina, did you fail to tell me I was an auntie again?"

The girl called Evie was looking Regina over. "Wow, did you hit the spa or something? Oh, no wait, don't tell me, it's some illusion charm, right? I mean, no other way you could lose fifty pounds and look so good without makeup."

Zelena was giggling at this point with Regina glaring at her, then at Evie. "I swear if Swan has gone time traveling again and brought this kid to life somehow…"

Once more, the wind picked up as the heads turned to see a portal emerging. This one appeared laced with green and what sounded like a loud scream was coming from the other side. In seconds, two figures burst out of the portal sharing what appeared to be a broomstick. Thinking fast, Elsa yanked off her glove and threw out her hand. A blast of ice emerged to create a ramp to catch the women and allowed them to avoid hitting the wall. They landed in a heap, groaning as they slowly rose up. One was wearing a lovely white gown that seemed larger than her form, adjusting the tiara in her bright blonde hair. Her companion was dressed totally in black with a large pointed hat and notable for her solid green skin.

It was Regina's turn to smirk at Zelena. "Someone's ripping off your color scheme."

The green-skinned woman brushed at her body as she got to her feet and took in the others. "Oh, what the Oz is this?"

"More of your new friends?" the blonde-haired woman said, trying to make her gown look perfect. "The ones you abandoned me for?"

"Just how long as you going to hold this over me?"

"You made me think you were dead, Elphaba!" the blonde snapped. "I'm still not over that!"

"It was the best way at the time, Glinda, you know that."

"Hi there!" Anna said in a bright voice, moving in to extend a hand. "Anna and this is my sister, Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Mal frowned. "I thought you guys stuck to yourselves."

The green-skinned woman adjusted her hat. "Elphaba. Or some like to call me, the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Excuse me?" Zelena's eyes literally flared green. "There is only one person who has that title and that's me!"

Elphaba looked her over and raised an eyebrow. "I think your color scheme is just a tad off."

Zelena snarled and patches of green appeared on her face. Regina grabbed her hand to squeeze it, trying to calm her sister down. She still didn't know what was going on but having Zelena start tossing fireballs was not going to make things better.

Elsa smiled at Elphaba. "For the record, I love the look."

"Oh, thanks," Elphaba said. "Your hair isn't…bad. I mean, a bit like Glinda's for my liking but still not terrible."

"I love my dresses!" Glinda protested.

"I know you do, dear and that's part of why I love you." She smiled at Elsa. "She means well, she just has a tad of ego to her."

"Ah, I got it. I can handle that."

Anna was frowning as she leaned in to whisper to Glinda. "Just so it's not me…these two sort of…sound alike?" Glinda thought about it and nodded in agreement.

Evie was pulling out her cell phone to start taking some photos. "Seriously, I have got to find out where you got this work done, Mom, it's amazing."

"I'm not your mother!" Regina protested.

"Also so glad joining the modern world in dress rather than those obnoxious gowns of yours. But the makeup could still use some work and the hair looks like a bird's nest."

"Seems like a chip off the old block to me," Zelena smirked.

Before anything else could happen, a bright golden glow shimmered to form itself into a lovely young woman in a mostly green outfit, her messy blond hair glowing as well. A pair of light wings flapped before retracing themselves into her body. She looked around the room to raise her eyebrows. "So I'm not the only one to get an invite."

"Oh, lovely, one of the fairy guild," Zelena muttered.

Regina simply smiled. "Tinkerbell, good to see you again."

"You too, Regina," Tinkerbell stated. "And no, I don't know why I'm here either but hope someone tells me soon."

Evie was blinking at her. "You..you talk? I mean…according to the others, you just do charades and some weird language no one can understand!"

"You're speaking the same language as me and I don't understand it," Elphaba remarked. "Look, I'm not happy about this and I have no idea who any of you people even are!"

"Greenie is right," Mal stated. "I've got to get to studying before a big weekend party, I've got no time to waste hanging around a bunch of old people."

"Old?" Zelena and Regina barked in perfect unison.

"Yeah, you're what, 50?"

Zelena was sputtering while Regina was the one ready to clench a hand and form a fireball. Elsa stepped forward with her hands raised to try and cool the situation down (which was a specialty of hers). "I wouldn't put it so bluntly but the girl raises a point," Elsa stated. "Someone invited us all here for a reason."

A set of footsteps echoed from the hallway and they all turned around, Zelena and Regina quite alert. A wind picked up from the hall that sent a chill through even Elsa. A dark shadow flooded the entrance before slowly forming into a figure. She marched into the room with the air of someone used to commanding the scene anywhere she went. She was a tall woman who looked even taller thanks to the large pair of horns attached to her head over her lush black hair. Her face was beautiful with very sharp cheeks and her lips pulled into a dark smirk. She wore a black dress and cloak that flowed behind her. With each step, the staff in her hand stamped onto the floor. As she stepped into the room, the huge black wings on her back flexed outward.

She finally came to a stop as a black raven swooped in and landed on the top of her staff. The woman slammed the other end of her staff down to let a loud bang echo through the room. "Well, well," she said in a voice laced with a combination of amusement, power and a dark aura. "I apologize for being late and causing such an…awkward situation."

"Mal?" Regina blinked in confusion. "Since when do you have wings?"

"Mom?" the teenager named Mal blurted, her eyes and jaw even wider. "How'd you get free? And so much taller? And hot?"

The woman moved to the head of the table and made a motion. Wisps of green energy flickered between her fingers as the chairs pulled themselves outward. "Please, sit." She did so herself, the dress and wings shuffling around her. She made a gesture and in a puff of black smoke, the raven had transformed into a handsome young man in black clothing. "Be a dear, Diaval and get our guests refreshments."

"Yes, Mistress," the man said with a bow of his head.

Evie was frowning. "Whoa, you turn the guy into a bird?"

"I'm a raven," he corrected as he moved to wheel a tray of cups and small pastries over to the table. The other women were unsure even as they sat around it. "Where I come from, accepting treats from strangers isn't a good idea," Regina stated.

"Be assured, your Majesty, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be so polite."

"What the hell happened to you, Mal?"

"Maleficent," the woman replied in a terse tone. "Never call me Mal." She watched as the others settled in. "Let's begin with the obvious, ladies. I am not the Maleficent you know, Queen Regina." She looked to Mal. "Nor am I your mother. No more than Regina is your mother, Evie. Or Elphaba the Wicked Witch as Zelena is."

"The Wicked Witch? Or the West?" Mal laughed. "Are you kidding? That's just a story!"

"In most realities, so are the tales of all of us." Maleficent sipped at her drink. "There are different realms, my dears. Different universes, different Earths. I am not talking about the usual split realms like the Enchanted Forest or Wonderland. I speak of entirely different planes of reality."

"How do you know this?" Zelena demanded.

"Let us say, I have been appraised by an interested party." Maleficent turned her head as another woman stepped into the room. She was as beautiful as any of the others with long brown hair, wearing a loose green dress that showed off plenty of her legs and cleavage. A cape flowed behind her as her lips were turned into a smile. "Ladies, allow me to introduce Morgan Le Fay."

"As in King Arthur?" Regina scowled. "We had bad experiences with him."

"Not the same Arthur," Morgan said in a lush British accent. "I actually had a different look for a while but after I…dropped the weaker side of myself, I decided altering my appearance was a good idea. Leave Lena Luthor behind and embrace my true self."

"Um, can I interrupt?" Mal said, waving her hands. "Cause I am zip codes from lost at this point."

"Yes, we should cut the confusion down," Maleficent stated. "Here is how we stand, ladies." She motioned to Regina. "Regina Mills, the Evil Queen of her reality although it was more circumstances and a rather harsh mother that pushed her to cast a curse bringing all her fairy tale people into a modern world. In a series of events that would take far, far too long to detail but would no doubt make an epic adventure for one of your modern entertainment programs, she has mended her ways and trying to atone.

Her half-sister, Zelena, abandoned by her mother and also twisted by circumstance to become her world's version of the Wicked Witch. Likewise attempting to atone for her ways."

She turned to Elphaba. "I actually find myself intrigued by you, Elphaba. A woman who found out her vaunted Wizard was a fraud trying to control and wipe out the magical creatures of his realm to increase his own power. And in fighting back to achieve her powers, she was turned into the villain of the story." She offered a quiet smile. "I know that feeling very, very well." She looked to Glinda. "Likewise, Glinda the Good may not be perfect as she understands how her true friend was fighting for what was right. While she kept the facade of her villainy intact for a while, she saw to it that the horrible ruling class of her Oz was eventually overthrown and things became balanced." She saw the two exchanging a warm glance.

Maleficent looked to Mal and Evie. "Now to these two. In their reality, the self-proclaimed heroes of a world much like the one Regina knows exiled the villains to an isle along with their assorted offspring. Mal is the daughter of my doppelganger, a woman who truly is the dark and evil monster stories have painted me as whereas Mal has decided to follow her own path. Evie, meanwhile, is the daughter of her world's Evil Queen. A good girl at heart pushed and manipulated by a dark magical version of a stage mother to a life she does not want in order to achieve her mother's own dreams of power and glory."

Maleficent turned to smile softly at Regina. "Perhaps that rings a bell, daughters of the Queen of Hearts." Both Regina and Zelena were looking at the two teenagers with both interest and understanding.

Maleficent nodded to Anna and Elsa. "Their stories may be familiar to you both, a sister forced to hide her great power and the one who was with her through thick and thin." Maleficent smirked. "Once, I would have ignored human emotions but I have…altered that approach."

"And Tinkerbell is just your usual fairy pain in the ass," Zelena snapped. "Can we get to why we're here?"

Glinda snorted as she glanced at Elphaba. "You two sure share a temper."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, like you're much better? I remember you at Shiz Dorm…"

Maleficent stamped her staff to get their attention. "Ladies, our time here is limited so let's keep this as concise as possible. I thought it best to discuss it with just us. Royalty..." She looked to Elsa. "Nobility..." She glanced to Regina and Zelena. "Gentry..." She nodded at Elphaba and Glinda before looking to Tinkerbell "And the rabble." Ignoring her sputterings, Maleficent continued. "Having it be the ladies of the realms was more logical. Let's be honest…men have a very bad habit of fouling things up with egos, greed, and stupidity."

Regina and Zelena made matching snorts. "Please," Regina said. "Let's not turn this into a gender issue. I can name quite a few women I know who have that in far worse spades." She and her sister shared meaningful looks.

"Gotta go with that," Mal stated. "I can already tell, you're a lot nicer than my mom. She'd be frying people for a bad joke before doing some song and dance routine."

Diavel couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. He turned it into a cough as he saw Maleficent glaring at him. "I'm sorry just…the idea of you singing…or dancing…" He coughed again as he went quiet.

Maleficent rolled her eyes before contusing. "The world….the multiverse…is changing, ladies. The events of several months ago affected everything."

Regina and Zelena both sat up straight. "The Dusting…." Regina whispered. "I thought it was some sort of curse gone awry but…It's something else." Nearby, Mal and Evie were both shuddering with a look Regina found very familiar, indicating one or both had been dusted just as she and Zelena had been. The memories flashed in her mind of watching as Granny, Grumpy and others had been taken just before she was turned in nothing as well. Even months later, it still gave her nightmares, especially given she could never find out the cause.

"It happened to you all too?" Glinda blurted. "I...We were never sure. Half of Oz vanished, it was total chaos and then in the middle of it all, Elphaba comes out of nowhere..."

"I couldn't stay away," her friend said. "Not after what happened..." She made a small smile. "I admit, the look on your face was priceless plus how you kept pinching me."

"It wasn't just us then," Elsa mused.

"It was not," Morgan stated. "The reasons behind it are complex and it's unlikely to happen again. But the energies used have weakened, if not outright shattered, the bonds that block realities. There have been further…crossovers for lack of a better term. Which is why I thought it best to reach out and try and handle this situation before it becomes more complicated."

"She raises an excellent point," Maleficent said. "Look at the confusion a prepared meeting created between the various counterparts here. How much more complex would it be if someone from one realm found their way into another?"

"She's right on that," Regina stated. "We've had plenty of experience with misunderstandings thanks to folks crossing over between realms."

"Yeah, that wasn't a very good deal," Elsa admitted. "Blundering into other realms with no idea who or where you are? That's a recipe for disaster."

Mal nodded. "I gotta go with you there." She motioned to Maleficent. "The second you'd step into my world, the authorities would be on top of you and ready to take you down."

"Which would go very poorly. For them." The way Maleficent said that sent a shiver down Mal's spine at how this woman wasn't as different from her mother as she seemed. "That's not to mention what would happen if some other versions came to play that are not as nice as the ones here." She looked at Reinga. "I came across a world where your counterpart in the Snow White legends, one Queen Ravenna, quite frankly made you or I candidates for sainthood." She glanced to Elsa. "And let's not even get into how her sister was a true Ice Queen."

Licking her lips, Elphaba spoke up. "I can understand how these situations get out of hand but. Why us? I mean, no offense to this Zelena but I don't see much of us mingling with some other realms."

"Neither did those on realities that have already clashed," Morgan stated. "But there are more conflicts to come. More events, more wars. The coming crisis will not involve us. It is more a clash of science. But the one afterward….that is a battle where magic will dominate."

"Who's behind it?" Regina demanded.

"Sadly, I've been unable to figure that out. The truth is that there are so many realities and powers at play that a dozen of them could ignite this war with just the smallest spark. When that happens, it will become a bonfire tearing through one realm after another with few left in the end."

"If they want Oz, let them have it," Zelena snapped. "Frankly, never really liked the spot in the first place, those damn flying monkeys are so annoying. Let Dorothy and Ruby run it."

"Okay, I know Dorothy but who's Ruby?" Glinda asked.

"You'd know her as Red Riding Hood. And the wolf."

"Wait, she's both?"

"That's the simple version, don't make me go into details."

"You really don't," Elsa added. "Believe me, I spent a few days in their world and I still can't make heads or tails out of it. Horseless carriages, tiny cakes in a box and I still don't understand that television thing."

"Humans," Maleficent sighed. "They can make things difficult."

"I'm half-human," Elphaba announced.

"I won't hold that against you."

Elsa was peering at Elphaba. "I'm trying to get this, you were...born this way?"

"My father was a human from another world," the witch explained. "My powers really came from my mother. I didn't understand them and thought it was best to hide them from everyone, even my sister."

"Boy, that does sound familiar," Anna grumbled. As she saw Elsa's look, she held up her hands. "Elsa, I love mom and dad too but you have to admit, 'conceal, don't feel' was a pretty lousy piece of advice to give a six-year old."

"Holding it in wasn't easy for me, either," Elphaba agreed. "When it finally came out...well, it didn't always end well. I got people hurt...people I cared about. I just realized that if I'd become open to it before..."

"It would have saved a lot of time and pain." Elsa smiled. "I know how that feels. It would have been worse without Anna."

"Yep, sisters are the best."

"I was close to mine. Until..." Elphaba looked down with a pain that Regina and Zelena both knew very well. Glinda rubbed her friend's shoulder. "You still got me."

"As much as I try to lose you..."

Tinkerbell smiled. "Nice to actually see siblings who get along, that's refreshing given the folks I usually hang out with."

"I assumed those were brain dead zombies," Zelena dryly stated.

"Please, don't bring up zombies, it gives me uncomfortable memories..."

"Oh, wow, this is gonna make one hell of a post," Evie said texting her phone. A blast of fire erupted to strike it and Evie screamed to drop the burnt piece of metal. Zelena waved her hand to extinguish the remnants of the fireball. "No wonder Robin keeps asking me for new phones," Regina mused.

Elphaba rubbed her temples. "I'm really starting to think I was better off on the run…"

"Don't make me pour water on you," Glinda said.

"Whoa, easy," Mal said, holding up her hands. "I get she's annoying but you don't have to melt her!"

"That's just a myth!" Elphaba and Zelena said in unison.

Morgan rubbed her temples. "I knew doing this via video conference would have been easier."

"What's video?" Anna asked.

Maleficent rubbed at her temples before continuing. "The point I was attempting to make is that there is a battle coming that will involve all of us. A conflict with other worlds that could bring about the end of all we know."

Glinda seemed unsure. "It's really that bad?"

"Magic and technology never mix very well," Regina inserted. "As great as my powers are, I've yet to meet a wizard that can stand up to a bullet."

"Iron is a weakness of mine," Maleficent admitted. "That's not to mention how, to be brutally honest, Oz is rather backward in terms of such tech not to mention the attitudes of the populace."

"I wouldn't say backward..." Glinda began.

"A fourth-rate huckster in a hot air balloon convinced everyone he was a grand wizard with nothing but literal smoke and mirrors," Zelena snapped as Glinda winced. "I can already tell one similarity between our worlds is that the populace of Oz are absolute idiots."

"Preaching to the choir, sister!" Elphaba announced.

"Don't call me that, I already have an annoying bitch in that role." Zelena smirked at Reinga.

Mal shook her head. "We're supposed to believe in some sort of...war between universes?"

"I believe it, my dears." Maleficent nodded to Morgan. "The warnings she brings line up with what I have observed in my own travels. There is a war coming. One between realms. And none of us will be safe from it."

"A full alliance may not be possible," Morgan stated. "But some sort of cooperation is better than being wiped out completely. "

Zelena snorted. "Don't go pretending this isn't some sort of power grab for you, dearie."

Morgan looked put out. "What do you mean?"

It was Mal's turn to snort. "Please. Lady, I know exactly what a power-hungry magical sociopath looks like. I was raised by one."

"The only reason you're calling this tete a tete is because you have your own plans," Regina added. "We know schemes, honey and you might as well be wearing Rumplestilskin's coat with the way you're plotting."

"I may be green but you're the one glowing with envy and greed," Elphaba added.

Morgan was glaring but Maleficent had that small smile on her lips once more. "I don't trust the woman at all and neither should any of you. But I do trust that, at the least, she is putting her sense of self-survival ahead of all else to give this warning."

Tinkerbell frowned. "Just because her life is on the line means we throw in with what she's saying?'

"Don't press me, fairy. I've cut the wings off your kind before."

Tinkerbell had her wand up and raised. "Maybe I should be getting some payback on that then."

Morgan smirked. "You think you can challenge me?"

"I think I can make sure you need a new face. Because this new one isn't working for you."

Morgan was up on her feet, her hands glowing with energies. Regina and Zelena were already rising up, each crafting a ball of fire. Glinda had her own wand raised in a combat pose while Elphaba ignited a fireball of her own. Elsa moved protectively before Anna, her own hands raised with ice forming around her fingers.

"Mal..." Evie warned. "They're gonna kill each other..."

"On it." Mal's eyes glowed a bright green and a cloud of purple smoke covered her body. In seconds, she had transformed into a massive dragon, letting out a roar and a flap of its wings which knocked everyone except Maleficent off their feet. Maleficent herself was calmly sipping from her cup as Evie stood on top of the table. "Listen up," she snapped. "My friend here really doesn't like doing the dragon thing but clearly, she will if she has to. Now can we take the bitching down a few notches and try to be polite about this?"

In a flash of smoke, Mal had turned back into her human form, brushing at her coat. "Ugh, I hate doing that. Seriously, what does it say when you and me are the voices of reason in a group?"

Glinda was trying to look as dignified as one could when your tiara was stuck into one ear as she adjusted her outfit. "That was...rather bracing."

"And impressive," Regina had to note. "You're not too different from the Mal and Lilly I know."

Elsa looked to her sister. "This is why our best friend is a snowman."

"And the other is a reindeer."

A loud banging echoed as Maleficent once more stamped her staff. She shook her head at Diaval. "This is why I never mingle with people. It's just too annoying" He merely made a soft smile.

Regina crossed her arms at Maleficent. "What exactly do you expect from us?"

"I really don't expect anything. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I'll be taking part in this war that's coming. Morgan was just so insistent on bringing this to your attention that I agreed." She looked around at all of them. "But it is coming, ladies. The War of the Realms. Perhaps not this year or next but it will come." She focused on Regina and Zelena. "You two, in particular, know that ignoring prophecies are never a good idea."

"The problem is, too many of them are open-ended," Regina pointed out. "And half the time, when you try to stop it, you just end up making it happen."

"Honestly, I would kill for a prophecy that was just clear-cut and no misinterpretation," Zelena intoned.

"You used to kill for a cup of latte."

Elphaba coughed. "What about us? Frankly, I was happy just staying out of the limelight and let everyone think the Wicked Witch was dead. It's not going to be easy for me to come back out after being made out as a monster."

"I know how that feels," Maleficent stated. "But sometimes, one must adapt as the times dictate. Leadership will be needed when this conflict comes."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "If you're going to press me into becoming a hero, I'd rather go back to the flying monkeys."

"They are very intelligent and hard-working creatures now!" Glinda stated.

Morgan waved a hand around the table. "As I said, I'm not sure when this conflict will come but we must be ready for it. I have not survived for centuries just to lose this lovely new look to some grand battle that can cost me my power and my throne."

"I always found thrones overrated," Elsa mused.

"And I found out the hard way seeking power isn't the best path in life." Regina fixed Morgan with a look that mixed sympathy with warning. "You remind me too much of myself when I was the true monster of my story thinking I was the hero. You keep going around seeking nothing but power and in the end, you'll end up with nothing at all."

Morgan snorted. "What an idiotic sentiment. Power is always the best goal, your Majesty. It's worth whatever sacrifices are needed."

"Even if it's what you love?"

"Love is a weakness I'm better off without."

"We thought the same thing," Zelena stated in a softer tone than usual. "We've walked down your road, Morgan. And both of us realize how that path leads to no destination that's worth it."

The sorceress shook her head. "Unlike you two, I'm old enough to appreciate this power. And how best to use it. I'm stronger than you two could ever hope to be."

"That's right. Keep telling yourself that."

Evie looked to Mal. "Five minutes and I can tell this woman is so much like your mom and mine that it's scary." Her friend nodded in agreement.

Maleficent rose up, her wings brushing behind her. "I think we've covered enough ground for now, ladies. What's needed for the future is to prepare for what is to come. Your various realities can use your help with that." She pushed forward what looked like a set of small globes. "This can connect us between universes, to communicate and to share information. You can use them to convince others of what has happened."

"This may be a hard sell," Mal stated. "Alternate versions of our moms? That's weird even for our world."

"Sounds like a Sunday for us," Regina mused.

"You'll have to do your best," Maleficent stated. She and Morgan waved her hands and with clouds of smoke and wind, a set of portals opened. "If need be, I shall contact you. For now, it's best to prepare for what is to come."

Mal and Evie looked at their portal as Regina came up to them. Regina paused to look at Evie. "I...don't know your mother but I have an uncomfortable feeling I know just what kind of person she's like. Not just me but my own mother as well. So I'm going to give you the advice I wish someone had given me when I was your age." She put a hand on Evie's shoulder as she looked the young woman in the eye. "Don't be bound by who your mother is. Not her name, not her legacy and sure as hell not what she thinks of you. Be your own self, that's the best thing you can do."

Evie softly smiled in reply. "Thanks...Regina." She backed up as Mal looked Maleficent over. "Kinda wishing I'd gotten you as a mom instead."

"Please, I detest beasties," Maleficent scoffed with a wave of her hand. Behind her, Diavel gave a wink to let Mal know she wasn't truly serious about that. Mal and Evie gave soft waves before exiting into their portal.

Elphaba was looking over Zelena. "I still can't see it to be honest but...I guess it's not too bad knowing another version of me that found some happiness."

"Ugh, please don't make me feel like I'm bonding with someone, it gives me a headache."

Elphaba looked to Elsa. "I keep thinking you and I have so much more in common than it seems."

"Same here." Elsa smiled back. "I guess...keep in touch. I spent most of my life making the mistake of not opening up to people so I know how important it can be to find a kindred spirit."

"I'll like that." The two exchanged a short handshake before Elsa and Anna headed to their portal, Anna giving a final cheerful wave before following her sister through it.

Glinda smiled at Tinkerbell. "I know she can be rough but she has a good heart. And I am glad she's not dead after all so harder to stay mad at her."

"Oh, I bet." Tinkerbell said with a smirk.

Glinda blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you're not that blonde that you'll figure it out." In a bright glow, Tinkerbell transformed into a ball of light that exited into the portal. Glinda saw Elphaba picking up her broom and shook her head. "Oh, no, this time, I handle the transport!" She waved her wand as a large clear bubble encased the duo. They lifted into the air and exited through their portal.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she's more annoying than my Glinda," Zelena remarked.

"I don't know, I think Elphaba may be nicer to get along with," Regina teased. Seeing her sister glare at her, Regina smirked. "Then again, you have a much better style."

"Damn right."

Regina looked to Maleficent. "Who was it?' At Maleficent's frown, Regina continued. "You said you weren't that different from us until something changed. With me, it was adopting a son. For Zelena, it was having a daughter. So who was it?"

Maleficent's expression never wavered as she spoke. "Aurora. Yes, the girl I cursed. I hated her, loathed her and as I watched her grow...I realized I no longer did."

Regina smiled back. "Just like you, I thought it was a weakness. Now I know it's my strength."

Morgan scoffed. "I was looking for warriors, for magical soldiers, not weaklings."

"Clearly you don't understand us," Zelena announced as she joined Regina. "Because a woman fighting for her child's future? No soldier can possibly be more dangerous than that." The two moved to exit into their portal. It winked away to leave the last two women alone.

Morgan looked across the table at Maleficent. "I still think this may have been a mistake."

"You were the one who came to me, my dear."

"Because the two of us alone have the power to deal with this."

"I don't believe we do," Maleficent snapped. "I saw first-hand what happens when a force that thinks it's superior takes on an army without knowing their own weapons. It caused quite a lot of bloodshed and while it ended in a surprisingly amicable manner, we can't bet on that happening again."

Morgan rose up to her feet. "I have my own plans on how to handle what's to come..."

"Meaning how you'll use it to grab what power there is for yourself," Maleficent coldly stated. Her eyes flared with green fire as she glared at Morgan. "The last person who attempted to use me met a very nasty end, Morgan Le Fay. Cross me and you'll end up worse."

Morgan just smirked back. "You may think I'm low on magical power, Maleficent. But I have a very distinct advantage over all of you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. As much as some of you may hate to admit it, deep down, you're all good people at heart. And deep down...I'm not." She turned, her cloak flapping around her as she headed toward her own portal. "When the conflict comes, Maleficent, you and the rest can do what you want. Just know that I've slain dragons before and I have no problem adding another two or three to the pile." She exited through the portal which shut behind her.

Diavel broke the silence. "I think that went well, don't you?"

Maleficent just fixed him with a stare. "You're a raven, aren't you supposed to be the harbinger of doom?"

"Now, now, you of all people should know better than to judge by the legends." Diavel sobered as he looked at his mistress. "I can understand Mills and Zelena. They're ruthless, they know how to do what it takes to win. Maybe that Elphaba too. But those teens? Elsa? They don't know what major conflicts like this are like."

"Then they'll have to learn," Maleficent stated. "What's coming cannot be stopped, Diavel. Only delayed but sooner or later, the War of the Realms will be upon us. And the only question is how many of them will be left standing when it's all over."

"What if the one that pays...is ours?"

Maleficent's eyes flashed with a familiar air of menace. "Than whoever begins this war will learn what happens when I decide it's time to become the villain after all."

Diavel wished he was back in his normal form so his shuddering wouldn't be so obvious. Whenever his mistress talked of an evil far greater than she could foresee, it was never a good sign for the realms at large.

* * *

 **This just hit me when watching the Maleficent sequel and found myself jotting it down fast. The obvious fun was the takes on the _OUAT_ Regina meeting Mal and Evie and Elphaba and Elsa. Keep in mind that OUAT already had actresses as Elsa and Anna so not dead ringers for Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell. Also, Wicked fans may have different picks for their favorite Elphaba/Glinda which is why Mal wouldn't think Glinda looks like her mom. **

**Also, the "new" Morgan is now Elizabeth Hurley to tie in to the new _Runaways_ season with her changing her appearance to free herself of Lena more. **

**And the "Queen Ravenna" reference is for _Snow White and the Hunstman_ and _Winter's Wa_ r.**

 **It's another bit of setup into things but hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Counterpart Conferences**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **Sorry for long delay, tied up with personal work and such. I was inspired more by "Crisis on Infinite Earths" which I greatly enjoyed as much as the "Arrow" finale and think way too much hate on both. But one point that inspired this with an additional touch by the great** _ **Birds of Prey**_ **movie so hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Earth-99**

 **Gotham City**

The skies were dark with flashes of lightning echoing as the hints of a storm ready to unleash itself upon Gotham. The populace might have felt the tension of that in the past but now were used to a far greater touch of fear. For a town surprisingly crime-free, this Gotham was not a place of peace but one where people were terrified of crossing a line, lest they attract the attention of the dark specter that could still prowl the roofs if he wanted to.

For now, that specter was housed within the mansion on the city outskirts. The whirr of the servos on his exo-skeleton echoed as he made his way through the large cave under his home. His hair and beard were streaked with grey yet his features were still strong. He looked at the large suit hanging in the laboratory, musing on its look. He leaned in to adjust one of the bolts on the side. Making a suit capable of holding him was tougher but it had to be done. Sure, thing were quiet now but always the chance of someone trying to strike again and he had to be ready to put them down.

He moved to look at the set of arms stacked to the side. He stroked the twin blasters, trying to figure out how to better miniaturize them for his gauntlets. One for missile and the other for bullets was the best way to go but he liked the idea of one firing out sharper mini-Batarangs to stab a vital organ. After all, keeping them all scared was the only way to make sure this town ran right.

That sixth sense of so many years alerted him as he spun around as much as his suit would allow him, his hands grabbing a mini-flamethrower to aim it. He stopped as he saw the figure standing before him. The suit was much like his own, albeit a bit lighter. Well, as light as grey and black could be. The eyes appeared to be more like white slits yet still able to focus on him with a hard gaze. He stood perfectly in place but in a stance ready to fight if need be.

Bruce Wayne stared at him for a long moment and then scoffed. "Huh. Let's see….Clayface is a pile of….well, clay. Nemesis knows not to show up here. I took out all the Martians….Azrael is gone…." He cocked his head. "So who the hell are you?"

The caped figure just held that long and cold stare. "Intruder scan," Wayne called out. "Full DNA analysis." A shimmer of light covered the caped intruder but he didn't seem to mind it. It took a few moments for the metallic voice to echo. _"DNA scan complete. 99.999999997% match for Wayne, Bruce."_

Wayne was surprised as he studied the intruder. "So what is this? Time travel? Alternate Earth?" At the way the other figure cocked his head, he nodded. "Ah. Should have known." He turned to march back toward the workbench. "Whatever it is you want, forget it. I have enough problems in my world without helping some other one."

"I don't want your help." Wayne turned at the cold voice that was so much like his own. The other Batman was slowly looking about the room, taking in the "trophies" on the side. From a playing card covered in blood to a broken question mark cane to a helmet covered in ice to crushed vines, it was an odd collection but spoke volumes to him. "How'd it start?" he called out. "Who was the first?"

Wayne grunted. "You really have to ask?"

Batman looked at the playing card. "After he killed Tim…that was when I knew," Wayne continued. "When I had to do it." He shrugged. "You think anyone missed him? Hell, they wanted to give me a statue for doing it. Even Dick understood, said it was just one."

"It always starts with just one," Batman softly said. "Then you decided another was fine. And another. And another."

Wayne rolled his eyes. "God, you still have that self-righteous code. I can tell you right now, once you realize how outdated it is...It frees you. Lets you do what needs to be done."

"How Gordon didn't stop you when it started..."

"After Barbara? He was willing to back me up. Then realized trying to take me down was too dangerous for the other cops. He figured quitting and leaving town were better than bringing down the Bat." He tinkered on his weapons. "I was happy for that. Freed me up to keep doing my job."

"Which became wholesale murder," his counterpart snapped as he looked over the trophies. He stopped at the pair of broken glasses inside another jar. "And then Clark…"

Wayne scoffed. "Strange visitor from another planet comes to Earth with powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men? Clark...Clark always said yes to anyone with a badge. Or a flag. He gave them too much power. How long until he decided it was time to take some for his own?"

"Then who? Diana? Wally? Hal or John or whoever has the ring here? When will it stop?"

Wayne smirked. "You're gonna tell me you don't have your plans to take out every one of them?"

"Non-lethal," Batman snapped. "And only if they crossed the line. Not when they're trying to stop the one who has. The one who drove Gordon to quit when he saw where things were going and get out of town. Who forced Alfred to leave before he saw you go too far over the edge. Who betrayed everything we ever stood for." The anger was now clear in his voice as he turned to face Wayne who turned back to glare at him.

"You think you're better than me?" Wayne snarled. "You think you can judge me?"

"Why not? You've been judge, jury, and executioner for years."

Wayne scoffed. "How many? How many on your world have died because you wouldn't kill the Joker? Or Ra's? How much blood is on your hands?"

It was Batman's turn to scoff. "That's as stupid as claiming police officers are responsible for crooks who get away in the courts. That Flash is responsible for what his Rogues do. Those madmen are responsible for their own actions, not me. And not you."

Wayne just kept working on his weapons. "I used to think the same way. Then I had my eyes opened after Kate was killed." He looked at Batman. "You know her, right?"

"She's not the same on my Earth," Batman stated. "But a few others who have the same as you. One has her as a good hero herself. Maybe too much attitude but she's trying with our doppelganger."

"He's weak," Wayne said. "Like you. Still not willing to do what it takes."

"Or doing what he needs to."

Wayne shook his head. "It's like Harvey once told me. You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. You know where this will lead. One day, we can't do it anymore. One day, one of them gets lucky or some punk gets in a cheap shot. We need to take care of as much as we can before your time comes. There's no such thing as a happy ending for us."

Batman was silent for a moment. "No. At least for one of us…"

* * *

 _ **Earth-2005**_

 _ **Paris**_

 _The cafe was busy at this time in the morning. People bustled about from residents to tourists to enjoy the sights of the City of Lights on a bright summer day. The handsome man was sipping at his coffee when the figure sat before him. He looked up, curious, his light shirt and slacks no different than anyone else walking about the city. The other man was his age with darker hair and a face that didn't seem to smile much, wearing a professional suit. Despite the fact they'd never met, he couldn't help but feel an odd tug of familiarity. "Can I help you?"_

 _The man studied him carefully with an eye that Bruce Wayne had used many times in his own life. "I'm trying to figure out how you did it," he began in a calm voice. "How you could just give it all up."_

 _Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean."_

" _I always figured 'when I die it'll be on Gotham concrete' yet you…you let it go. You moved on. I never thought a Bruce Wayne could do that."_

 _Bruce stiffened, his instinct to deny it dying as he could see the other man already knew who he was. "Are you League?"_

 _The man shook his head. "Decidedly not. No, just someone…curious. Concerned but mostly curious. Again, wondering…how could you let it go?"_

 _Bruce shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "If you know me as well as you seem to, that shouldn't be too hard a question. I gave my all to them."_

" _Did you?" The stranger pressed. "You quit after Harvey, let them believe you were a villain and then just hid away."_

" _Maybe that was a mistake," Bruce allowed. "But the city thrived without me. And when I came back, it almost ruined it again." He shrugged. "What I did…was good. But in the end, I realized that it got so bad under Bane because I couldn't accept my time was passed. Physically and emotionally. And afterward…" He lifted his cup up. "I realized it was best I move on."_

" _And leave Gotham behind."_

" _Nightwing has it handled," Bruce stated. "He's young, he's got fire and he's done well. Even heard he has some partner by his side helping him out."_

 _"But you just stopped fighting? Just stopped aiding the city?"_

 _"Not much aid I could do given my financial situation by the time Bane was done," Bruce stated. "And like I said...I may have put myself back together for the final fight but I knew...my time was limited. It was better to just try living it more outside that mask." He rubbed his face. "I let it become me. Change me. I had to be broken to realize that Bruce Wayne was needed more than the Batman."_

" _And you just live it up like the former playboy?" The man pressed._

 _Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you are. But I lived my life in pain and then in seclusion. Hell, I didn't really live it at all, I just did my best to survive it. Now…Bruce Wayne may be dead to the world but as far as I'm concerned, he's never been more alive."_

 _The stranger stared at him and Bruce felt an odd sensation of respect mired within that judgment. "I guess that's as good an answer as I'm going to get." He rose to his feet. "It was…interesting meeting you, Bruce Wayne. Hopefully, we never will again."_

" _I suppose asking who are you is a waste of time?" Bruce already knew the answer to the question._

 _The stranger's lips turned upward briefly. "Let's just say...someone who wishes he could be as strong as you to make your choice." He turned to go, then paused and looked back at Bruce. "One thing…if, by any chance, you do go back into the suit…maybe cut down on the voice? The audio of the rasp seemed a bit over the top. And coming from me, that says a lot." He began to walk off and soon vanished into the crowds._

 _Bruce settled back in his chair, musing on the encounter as he heard the sound of heels coming toward him. He looked up as Selina Kyle came up with her, dressed in a blue outfit with her hair framing her gorgeous face. "You okay?" she asked at his expression._

" _I'm not sure," Bruce admitted. "I can't shake the feeling…I just had someone feeling…envious of me."_

 _Selina gave him that sexy smirk of hers. "You get that when we go out together."_

 _He chuckled as she joined him to start another day together._

* * *

Wayne actually laughed at what he heard. "He just…gave up?"

"He found a life of peace," Batman said in a soft tone. "Something I wish I could."

Wayne's scowl deepened. "Peace is a joke, a lie the public tell themselves to think the world makes sense. Ours stopped doing that on that night in Crime Alley."

"And you think what you do is honoring their memories?" Anger flashed in Batman's eyes. "They would be ashamed of you."

"The dead can't feel shame," Wayne snapped. "They can't feel anything. It's all about making the guilty pay wherever they are."

"The only one guilty here…is you."

Wayne chuckled as he reached to the console. "This has been interesting but I've had enough." He pressed down on the commands as Batman stood there. A whining sound echoed through the Cave…and then slowly died down.

As Wayne's face fell, Batman was already moving. He lashed out with a series of blows and a kick that knocked Wayne back. The elder man snarled, throwing out a fist and while the metallic frame slowed him down, he was still fast. Batman rolled with the blow to punch the other man in the face. "Unlike you, I didn't drive away Dick or Barbara," he hissed. "And I can guess every single access code you'd use for your systems."

"Not bad," Wayne allowed. "That include for Cassandra's birthday?"

Batman frowned. "Who?"

Wayne managed to hit a few commands into his keyboard and the whine echoed once again. Batman was moving fast as a canon lowered from the ceiling to fire a high-intensity laser at him. He was dodging and rolling even as he tossed out a Batarang. It hit the cannon to cause it to erupt into flame. Wayne had gotten his hands on the flamethrower, pulling the trigger to unleash a long trail of fire at Batman. He ducked behind the case of trophies as the fire raced over them, the glass of several cracking under the heat. An item caught Batman's eye and he reached in to grab it.

He raised a small device and fired a grappling hook at the top of the cave. It allowed him to be dragged upward with his feet aimed at Wayne. The elder man instinctively ducked as Batman opened his palm to show what looked like a small flower lapel. He squeezed it to unleash a trail of thick green liquid that hit the back of Wayne's exo-skeleton. A loud hissing echoed as the acid instantly began eating through the metal. Wayne jerked in place as the acid spray cut down his metallic frame. He let out a yell as part of it gave way, the connections to his leg braces shortening out.

As Wayne collapsed, Batman looked at the lapel and shook his head. "Using his acid lapel to take down a Batman. He'd actually appreciate that." He tossed the flower aside as he looked down at the fallen Wayne, putting a boot to his chest. The elder man glared at him. "If you think I'm gonna beg…"

"No begging," Batman snarled. "No, this ends now."

"You really think this solves anything? That justice is done? I'm the only one who can keep this city from going to Hell! I can never stop!"

"That's where you're wrong," Batman said. "There are always good people in Gotham. You just ignored them for too long." He cocked his head. "I should thank you. Every now and then…for just one moment…I think about how easy it would be to get rid of Joker or Ra's, once and for all. Now…I see what happens when I cross that line. No matter what, I'm never going to become you."

Wayne snorted. "Just wait. One day, you'll realize it's the only way."

"The day I think that is the day I give it up. There are a lot of us across the multiverse. We've all stared into the abyss." He leaned down to hiss at his counterpart. "The difference between us and you? You blinked."

Wayne tried to push back on his boot but Batman merely stamped down on his face. Wayne just glared up at him. "So what now? Drag me to prison or Arkham?"

"Please. We both know, even in your condition, there's no prison on this planet that can hold you." Batman reached to his belt. "Besides…the last thing I want is to have Mother and Father's names dragged through the mud in your trial. No…no, Bruce Wayne just vanishes while Batman comes to an end." He unhooked a device and Wayne's eyes widened as he recognized it. "No…" he whispered, a rare dose of fear flashing over his face.

Batman stepped back as he held up the projector. "I'm not getting any satisfaction from this," he snapped. "But unlike you, I'm not going for the other option. Maybe a few decades in the Phantom Zone can heal your mind. If not…" He let out a sigh as he pressed the trigger. The beam struck Wayne, the man yelling as he tried in vain to crawl off. His body shimmered and then slowly faded into nothingness.

Batman lowered the projector and looked down with sadness at the spot where his doppelganger had been. A set of footsteps echoed and he looked up to see a young black man step down the steps. His handsome face was set in a stern expression yet he didn't seem too upset as he looked Batman over. "So…he's gone."

"He is," Batman returned. He looked the youth over. "Luke Fox. I know your father in my world. He's a good man."

"Mine was," Luke said in a flat voice. "Until he was murdered. I thought his way was the right way to find justice." He looked down with shame in his eyes. "But after a while…I began to realize murder isn't justice. That I was just adding to the pain and not stopping it. I hoped…maybe somehow I could get him to see that."

Batman nodded. "Good. There's still hope for you. It passed him a long time ago."

Luke sighed as he looked around. "It's just too bad. He really was a hero, once. Now Gotham has no defender."

Batman looked at the suit on the wall, a prototype lacking the bat-emblem. He then gazed at the athletic and intelligent man before him. "Doesn't it?"

He removed a device from his belt and activated it. In a crackle of light and energy, a portal appeared behind him. He gave Luke a long nod before vanishing into the portal which closed behind him. Luke Fox looked at the spot, then gazed at the suit in deep thought.

* * *

 **Earth-1992**

As the portal shut behind him, Batman was moving to the main computer array of the Batcave. Alfred Pennyworth was already there, as immaculate as always, lifting up a tray with a sandwich and cup on it. "Your trip go well, sir?"

"As well as could be expected," Batman stated as he sat before the computer. He began looking over the screens of data from Arkham Asylum to the latest international crime reports. "Still no sign of the Joker or Ra's."

"You truly believe they escaped to another world?"

"Ra's was doing research into it before he vanished. And the Joker disappearing for so long isn't like him at all. They must be out there somewhere." Batman clicked on the screens as he spoke. "At least I stumbled onto that doppelganger which I had to handle on my own. I always thought that the Justice Lords version of me was how bad I could get. But that…" He shook his head. "To see a version that not only killed but enjoyed it…" The haunting look in his eyes showed how it had affected him.

"It wasn't you, sir." Alfred's voice was softer. "No matter his face or his voice…He could not be you. I know you would never cross that line, no matter what."

Batman gave a look of gratitude. "I just had to handle it on my own. Clark may not feel the same for some version of him who quit or something but I think he'd agree here."

"Speaking of, sir, that version of you who had retired…you didn't enlist him in this crusade?"

"He was too out of the game," Batman stated. "I saw his medical records, the long-term damage much worse than mine. Combine that with being out of it for so long…He wouldn't be effective at all. Plus, his world doesn't have a Clark or Diana or any metahumans. Throwing him into this fight would be a drawback."

Alfred nodded. "And…the real reason?"

Batman paused to look at him. The butler merely gave him the long look of a man who knew his employer well. Batman let out a tired sigh as he looked off. "He called himself Bruce Wayne. And he meant it. That's something I haven't done in a very long time." He glanced at Alfred. "His Gotham is better. He has a Nightwing protecting it. He…deserves to live a life outside the cowl."

Alfred smiled softly. "I do confess, sir, a version of you that did indeed decide to live a calm life is…appealing."

"You're just happy there's a version of you that gets to enjoy his retirement."

"There is that." Alfred placed the tray within his employer's reach. "I do know how difficult things have been, sir. But I dare say it may be more important to focus on the actions of this world before interfering in another."

"One world's problems can become another's very easily, Alfred."

"As long as you don't try to stir up the pot more, sir. I understand you taking on that other version and I agree it was necessary. However, deciding to interfere in other universes seems to approach what that Bruce Wayne felt when he decided to do what he believed needed and damn the consequences."

Alfred headed off toward the stairs, leaving the Dark Knight to muse on his words. "How does it feel to always have the right answers, Alfred?"

"I strain daily under the burden, sir."

A soft smile came to Batman's lips as he brought up the images of a familiar face and once more wondered what had become of the Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

 **Earth-51**

 **Gotham**

The chaos of the warehouse could be heard for blocks around. Yells and screams echoed as the pack of drug factory workers were tangling with the quartet of ladies fighting them inside the large warehouse. Clouds of cocaine and heroin were kicking up along with debris as bullets flew in a vain attempt to stop the feisty ladies attacking the area.

Black Canary flipped over one man, her dark costume with fishnet stockings matching her dark skin. She had finally bowed to the demands of her colleagues to cut her hair much shorter so it didn't fly in her face. She kicked a man back then unleashed a loud scream that picked another gunman off his feet.

Behind her, Huntress was firing a bolt from her crossbow to knock another figure back. Her mask nicely hid her eyes as her dark suit helped her flow into combat. Renee Montoya was behind her, lashing out at an enemy with brass knuckles as she moved into the fight, her tight jumpsuit aiding in combat.

With a loud whoop, Harley Quinn skated past them both. As in on literal roller skates with the trio calling themselves the Birds of Prey fighting the various criminals. Her blonde hair framed her white face as she wore yet another of her outlandish outfits that somehow managed to survive any fight intact. "See, this is what I'm talking about!" she yelled as she smashed one man in the face with a huge mallet. "I told ya all, a girl's night is just what we needed!"

"This is not a girl's night, Quinn!" Renee yelled as she punched another guy down. While she and the Birds had agreed to a temporary truce, the former cop still wasn't happy having to work with a raving psychopath. "This is us answering your call for a drug lair bust that you didn't even tell us was happening until we got here!"

"We're getting mimosas later! And I can braid your hair!"

"God, why do we hang out with you?"

"Cause I'm so damn fun!" Harley spun on her skates to smash the hammer into a goon's jaw. "I'm kinda like Deadpool but a bit less fourth wall-smashing and folks don't use me as much in fanfics to wipe out some other characters they hate for petty reasons while they rant as if they represent the vast majority of a fandom!" She ducked under a table and then slid under the legs of a gunman with the mallet raised to hit him in between. As he howled in pain, Harley continued on. "Really, it's a sign of grandiose entitlement but at least much better than the ones who showcase pure sexism/bigotry and approaching incel behavior!"

As usual, the Birds had no idea what Harley was talking about and had realized it was much easier to never ask. They concentrated on ensuring the last of the gunmen were finally taken down and taking in their illegal wares. The final goon fell to a Huntress arrow as they paused for breath. "Chalk another crack factory down," Renee noted.

"Now we get to blow it up!" Harley grinned as she pulled a massive batch of dynamite sticks out of her purse.

Canary stared at her. "Tell me you just packed that for tonight. Tell me you don't just have that in your purse every day." She rolled her eyes at Harley's shrug.

A set of footsteps echoed as the group spun around in fighting mode. They saw a figure step out of the shadows on the balcony above the warehouse floor. He leaned on the railing, pursing his red lips as he looked down at the floor, his green hair and purple suit illuminated under the lights. "Huh…now this is interesting…"

Harley blinked in confusion. "Mr. J? You…look different."

"And you're different from my Harley," the Joker mused. He looked to the Birds. "Hmmm…I don't get the Canary. It's like how some folks in this world are somehow different races. Don't get me wrong, I have no bias, I kill everyone no matter their ethnicity, just odd." He looked to Huntress. "At least your suit is a bit better although a tad more bloodthirsty. And Renee…well, actually, I don't know you that well on my world."

The Birds looked at each other in confusion. "I know he's insane," Canary allowed. "But this is just...weird."

"Although his dress sense is better," Renee allowed.

"Yes, it is, thank you!" The Joker made a turn, showing off his coat. "I had to burn so much of his wardrobe, the entire thing was way too much in black and white, I was starting to think purple didn't exist here!" He laughed. "He was actually into gold necklaces! Who am I, Jay-Z?"

Harley stepped forward, still confused. "I heard ya was dead, Mr. J….I was kinda….well, not sure, half happy, half sad."

"Oh, your Joker is very much dead, I assure you," he stated. "Consider me the older but much-improved version." He waved around. "Thanks for this, by the way. These guys were trying to skim a bit off me so you saved me a lot of trouble getting rid of them. Although I am a bit annoyed, I was dying to use this new batch of poison cream pies..."

Renee had a gun out and aimed at him but Joker just sighed. "Seriously, is that supposed to impress me? I can easily kill the four of you now. But hey, I don't wanna start a war with the heroes of this Earth just yet."

"What do you want?" Huntress demanded.

"A smile, a dance, Batman's head atop a lance." The Joker waved his arms. "He's been a bit busy but I'm sure I can get his attention soon." He focused on Harley. "I had briefly considered asking you to join but…Frankly? You're just a tad too wild for me."

"Aw, come on," Harley groaned. "I wouldn't be that bad! I was only doing narration for the movie audience, I can conform for this! Least until I get dragged into another Suicide Squad adventure, I really don't know when they'll be calling me..."

The Joker just stared at her. "Ya know, my Harley is a bit quirky but you….you are downright batshit insane." He shook his head. "Way too much for me, I've got enough on my plate without going down that path again. Sides, for all I know, there's an Ivy on this world to drag you off." He turned to head off. "This was fun, ladies but I've got bigger fish to fry, behead, eviscerate and cook. So, thanks again for this but don't expect a repeat soon."

Huntress raised her crossbow. "You really think…."

"Right, I forgot to mention this place is gonna blow in about thirty seconds so I'd be running if I were you. Ta-ta!" The Joker stepped out through the door. The Birds and Harley exchanged looks before turning to tear their way out through the nearest doorway. They had just managed to get into the parking lot when the building erupted in a massive explosion that knocked them back. The ladies moaned as they slowly pulled themselves back up to sitting positions.

"Just what the hell happened?" Huntress demanded.

Harley pursed her lips. "Hmmm…it could be we just had an odd encounter that could lay the groundwork for a much more dramatic coming event in which we will be participants in a huge crossover that will shake the foundations of our reality…" She paused and shrugged. "Or just some weird meeting. Hey, who's up for cheesesteaks?"

Dinah frowned as Harley got to her feet. "You're…not going to go back to him?"

"First of all, my Mistah J was a totally different guy than that. Dating a pale substitute to fill up a romantic hole in your heart is a disturbing trend that never ends well. Second, a guy trying to blow me up isn't on my nice list. At least not without buying me a drink first. Finally, I'm just having too much fun as a single gal with my pals!"

"We're not pals," the Birds said in unison.

Harley didn't seem to hear as she began skating toward the car. "So, again, gotta hit the clubs, nothing like a batch of drinks to cap off the night! Oooh, plus, we can riff on the latest _Star Wars_ movie, that's a blast!" The trio just sighed as they followed their madcap ally and left the burning building behind.

On the other side of the warehouse, The Joker adjusted his long hat atop his head. He looked over to where Harley and the others had left, musing for a moment. "Hot, yes. But, nope, I'm insane all right but taking up with that chick? That's just nuts." He turned on his heel and whistled a tune as he headed off into the Gotham night.

* * *

 **Now, I didn't hate the entire Batman-99 as much as others did. If there are Earths were Superman turns into a dictator, it's only logical at least one where Batman crossed the line to become the Punisher. And having him confronted by the other Conroy Batman made sense as well.**

 **Had considered the Nolan Batman entering but figured he earned that nice retirement, hated ruining the movie's end.**

 **And just a showcase of how wild this Harley can be for Earth-1992 Joker.**

 **All comments welcomed.**


End file.
